A Test of Time
by SamanthaxKiddo
Summary: As the search for the Shikon No Tama continues, Kagome's love for Inuyasha grows. But how can something ever happen, if other emotions keep getting in the way? And how does Inuyasha feel about all this? And who is this new love interest for Sesshomaru?
1. The Beginning

"INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANY ONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF? YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" Kagome yelled at  
the half breed. You could feel the tension in the air, even though they were standing a few feet apart from each other.

"What are you going on about this time Kagome?!" Inuyasha half shouted back. Kagome walked over & poked him in the chest.

"SEE I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SELFISH! I HAVE FEELINGS INUYASHA! & YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO HAVE NO PROBLEM HURTING THEM! SUCH A JERK!" She  
poked him even harder when she finished.

"Hey! Don't poke me! I don't even know what you're talking about!" He grabbed her wrist to stop her from poking him.

"UGH!" She snatched her wrist back from him.

"SIT BOY!" & she walked away as Inuyasha face planted into the ground.

* * *

"What are they fighting about this time, Miroku?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"It appears Inuyasha hurt Kagome's feelings. Again." Miroku sighed, as he walked over to help Inuyasha up.

"I didn't do anything. Kagome is just to damn emotional." Inuyasha said, taking Miroku's hand to get up. He then watched her as she walked off.

"Inuyasha, go after her & apologize. We all know she's expecting you to" Sango said from on top of Kirara.

"Hell no. I didn't do anything. Besides, I don't apologize."

* * *

"Inuyasha is such a pain! I don't know why I even come back here to put up with him all the time. I have tests to worry about." Kagome sighed, as she made her way to the well that led to her era.

"I have a math test next week. Who knows if I'll even be there to take it?" She reached the well, & was about to climb in, when she heard something behind her. She looked to see Kirara & Sango.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome sat on top of the well's edge. Sango slid off of Kirara, & joined at Kagome's side. Kirara transformed, & hopped onto Sango's lap.

"Kagome, what was that all about? It came out of no where." Sango looked at Kagome with seriousness in her eyes. Kagome sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie her way out of this one.

"Sango...I." She bit her lip, searching for the words. She looked into Sango's eyes, as she was fighting back tears.

"I love Inuyasha." She said, as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Sango looked at her with no surprise.

"Kagome. I knew." Was all she said, & gave her best friend a hug.

"How? Am I that obvious? Does Inuyasha know?!" She jumped back at her last question, waiting for Sango's answer.

"No, Inuyasha does not know. Neither does Miroku or Shippo. But I know you Kagome. I can tell by the way you look at Inuyasha when he isn't looking. When you're on his back, as he's running. I can see how you're holding onto him. You're obvious to me. But it's oblivious to the boys." She chuckled at that.

"I never want him to know. Not with Kikyo"

"I know." Sango said, cutting off Kagome's sentence.

"Kagome! Are you going home?!" Shippo yelled as he ran to the two girls at the well.

"I was thinking about it." Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap.

"Don't go home just because of Inuyasha!" Shippo said looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked away, uneasily, and noticed that Miroku & Inuyasha were walking over.

'Oh great, let's add insult to injury.' Kagome thought as she composed herself before the boys reached the well.

"Are ya done being moody, so we can continue or journey?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmph!" Was all Kagome said, as she crossed her arms with attitude.

"We don't have time for this Kagome." Inuyasha shouted.

"There's no need to shout, I'm right here!" Kagome shouted back. Miroku, Sango & Shippo all sighed heavily as the two began to argue & fight again.

"OK then. If that'd be all, I think we should get moving." Miroku said, cutting into the dagger stares that Inuyasha & Kagome were giving each other.

"Hu-wha?" Inuyasha asked, blinking a couple times.

"Oh right." He said, turning away from Kagome.

"I say we head South. I've heard of a demon who posses a Shikon Jewl there." Sango said, as Kirara transformed into her demon self. She hopped onto Kirara, Miroku & Shippo following suit.

"C'mon." Inuyasha growled to Kagome, motioning for her to get on his back.

"No thanks, I think I'll ride Kirara this time." Kagome said, as she climbed on top of Kirara's back. Inuyasha scoffed, & took off running ahead of them.

"Let's go!" Kagome said, as Kirara took off, following Inuyasha.  
**  
**


	2. Let's Share

**Sorry about Chapter One being so short. I didn't realize that it was until I posted it up here. I promise that this chapter it much longer.  
-Sam**

* * *

Kagome was riding on Kirara, looking straight ahead, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking back to the time that they had to face Princess Kaguya in the Dream Castle.

'It feels like it was just yesterday.' Kagome thought to herself. She closed her eyes, to bring back the memory more clearly.

'I wonder if Inuyasha thinks about what happened there.' She looked over to him, as he was jumping beside the flying Kirara.

'Probably not.' She answered herself, and looked straight ahead again. She sighed slightly. She looked at her fingers, which where sitting on top of her lap. She fiddled with them for a bit, until she felt eyes upon her. She didn't have to look, she knew it was Inuyasha looking at her.

'I wonder if he's upset I'm not with him.' She peeked out of the corner of her eye, to see if she could see Inuyasha without him knowing.

'He looks kind of upset. But I can't tell really without looking straight at him.'

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He stopped jumping, so Kirara flew over to where he stopped. It was thick in the forest, but he stopped in a little clearing, enough for them to stand around.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as Kirara landed in front of him.

"Kagome? Can sense any Jewel fragments around?" Inuyasha asked, lifting Kagome off of Kirara, and setting her down next to him.

"Hang on." Kagome closed her eyes and only opened them a few seconds later.

"Yes, I feel a very strong evil aura with a Jewel fragment. Through those dark trees." She pointed to where she meant.

"Alright, let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, & put her on his back, and Kirara took off with the rest of the group on her back. Inuyasha easily jumped from tree branch to tree branch., until the reached yet another clearing in the woods, except this one was inhabited by a huge snake demon that towered over them.

"The shard is embedded in it's head Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Right!" He set Kagome down, & withdrew his Tetsaiga.

"We're right here to help Inuyasha!" Sango said, as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the snake's body. It hit, and sliced it in two, but quickly regenerated it's body back to normal. Kirara flew around, as the boomerang made it back to Sango's waiting grasp.

"Damn." Sango muttered, as she prepared herself for another attack.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, as he whipped his sword around, to attack the snake. He made sure to aim for the spot of where the Jewel lay. The windscar hit it's mark as the Jewel popped out of the snake, & fell in front of it.

"I'll deal with the rest! WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled, as he unleashed the wind tunnel from his hand, & sucked up the huge snake demon.

"That's that." Shippo said as he grabbed the shard, and gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you Shippo." She smiled at the kitsune, and put the shard with the rest of the fragments she had around her neck.

"Who's hungry?" Kagome asked, as she reached into her backpack to pull out the food she had packed beforehand.

"Starved!" Shippo answered her as he jumped up and down in excitement. Kagome giggled, as she pulled out a picnic blanket, and spread it out for the group to sit on. She spread out all the food she had brought from home, & everyone began to eat.

"I didn't forget you Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she pulled out a cup of ramen for him. He snatched it quickly, as Kagome began to make a fire to boil the water.

"Don't be so stingy Inuyasha. I brought more than one." Kagome said, as she put a pot full of water over the fire.

"I'm not being stingy." He simply said, as he watched the water, waiting for it to boil. Kagome giggled a bit, &  
she ate some rice & vegetables.

"I still love these faceless octopus!" Shippo said happily, as he ate every single one.

"Shippo, I told you. They're called wieners, they aren't octopus." Kagome said, as she poured the steaming water in the ramen cup, & stirred it. She handed the cup to Inuyasha, who devoured it hungrily.

"Well someone was hungry." Miroku said as he ate the sushi Kagome had brought.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha snapped, as he made another cup of ramen.

"I could do with a relaxing dip in the hot springs." Kagome said as she stretched.

"Wouldn't you Sango?" She added. Sango nodded & smiled.

"Well boys, we'll be going now. Shippo, please come and stand watch." Kagome said as the two girls got up, and headed for the hot springs that was just over the hill.

"OK!" Shippo said, as got up, and followed the two girls & Kirara.

"Why does Shippo get to stand watch?" Miroku asked in an annoyed voice.

"Pervert." Inuyasha muttered as he munched on the ramen.

The girls stripped down their clothes and got in the springs, as Shippo watched the forest, for any intruders.

"This-feels-niceeeeeee..." Kagome said, as she sunk all the way till her chin was in the water. Sango giggled a bit as she sat in the water, so that her chest was covered.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?" Kagome looked at her.

"When did you begin to realize your...feelings?" Sango was careful with her words, since Shippo was not far away.  
Kagome gave her a surprised expression.

"Uh, well. I've always kind of sort of liked..." She trailed off. Sango didn't even look like she was listening.

"Sango?" Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Wha? Oh. I'm sorry. My mind wandered a bit Kagome." Sango sighed.

"You're thinking about Kohaku, aren't you?" Sango nodded.

"Miroku told me something the last time Kohaku was around me. He told me that he overheard Kohaku call me sister.  
And he said, that was a start. And I realized. It is. He's beginning to remember. And I'm so happy for that. I just wish I could have saved him from Naraku."

"Sango, we'll get your little brother back. We're all an awesome team together. We'll defeat Naraku." Kagome said and nodded her head triumphantly. Sango couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait." Was all Sango said.

The sun began to set,& the stars began to show in the sky.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, poking at the fire with a stick.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone. He has sitting with his back against a nearby tree. His Tetsaiga held in his hand, just in case.

"I know we never talk about anything other than demons or the Shikon Jewel. So I know this is going to sound, well,  
different."

"Spit it out already!" Inuyasha barked.

"I merely wanted you to answer a question." Miroku said, as he threw the stick he was poking the fire with, into the forest.

"About?" Inuyasha asked. He was interested this time.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out and ask it...Do you love Kagome?"

-silence-

"Well, Inuyasha?" The monk asked, looking at him.

"Hmph. What do you care?" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"That's all I needed." Miroku smiled, and stood up.

"I think I'll go for a walk." He said, & headed out of camp, just as the girls made their way back.

"Miroku?" Sango said when he walked passed them.

"Just a walk dear Sango." He said without turning around. Sango watched after him until the darkness swallowed him.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat down next to him. Sango sat across from them, closer to the fire, Kirara and Shippo at her side, already falling asleep.

"What do you want?" He said closing his eyes, and leaning his head against the tree.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She muttered lowly, but he still heard her.

"How should I know?!" He said without even looking at her. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I think I'm going to go catch up with Miroku. I could use a walk too." Sango said as she left quickly. Leaving Kagome & Inuyasha alone, besides the two sleeping demons by the fire.

'Oh why did she have to leave me alone with him?' Kagome thought. She scooted a little bit away from Inuyasha, & tried to get warm by the fire.

"You cold?" She heard Inuyasha ask. She looked over to him, & he was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, kind of. This skirt doesn't give much protection over the cold." She smiled a bit, & went to looking back at the fire.

"Here." Inuyasha got up, & took the top of his kimono off, and draped it over Kagome's shoulders.

"That will warm you up." He said, and went back to sitting against the tree with his eyes close and his Tetsaiga in hand. Kagome blushed a little, but pulled the fire rat cloth over her more, to cover more of her body.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered slightly. She saw a small smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared just as fast as it had arrived.  
She curled up near the fire, with Shippo, and fell asleep before Miroku and Sango came back from their walk.

'She must have been tired.' Inuyasha thought, as he watched Kagome sleep, as he did every night. He thought back to the time at the Dream Castle.

'I could've killed her. Why did she do that?' Then he thought back to the kiss.

'It felt so warm. But did it mean anything? Did she just do it to break the spell?' He watched her breathe in and out.  
He heard her small whimpers from the dreams she was having. He smiled a bit.

'I want to hold her. Just hold her and never let go.' He sighed and looked up into the starlit sky. His ears perked to the sound of Miroku and Sango returning from their walk. A bright red face print against Miroku's cheek was very visible.

'Pervert.' Inuyasha chuckled.

"Back so soon?" Inuyasha asked, as the two sat down around the fire.

"The walk had to be cut short, because SOMEONE can't keep his hands off!" Sango said menacingly towards Miroku.

"I merely told you, I thought there was something there." Miroku said rubbing his cheek where the print was.

"ON MY BREAST?!" She yelled, standing up, causing Kagome, Shippo and Kirara to wake up.

"What's -yawn- going on?" Kagome asked sleepily, stretching her arms. Sango looked at her with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to wake you." Sango sat back down, but away from Miroku this time.

"Let's all get some sleep. You never know what we will face tomorrow." Miroku said, as he laid down. Everyone nodded in agreement, & laid down except Inuyasha, who stayed leaning against the tree.


	3. Sakura and Takeshi?

**Here's more.  
-Sam**

* * *

Inuyasha had a tough time going to sleep that night. Most of the night, he watched Kagome sleep.

'I wish she was sleeping closer to me.' He thought, looking at her.

'Her warmth & scent would help me sleep better.' He added. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

The sun slowly began to rise and Inuyasha was awake before anyone else stirred. His ears perked to a sound in the forest so he looked over to where he had heard the sound, but only saw darkness in the trees. He decided to watch, to see if anything came out.

'I cannot continue. For if I do, that demon would surely slay me.' A demon woman was standing just at the edge of the clearing that Inuyasha and the group were resting at. Inuyasha still watched where the woman was, because he could smell her.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" Inuyasha said in her direction. She gasped in fear, and held onto her chest, to calm her heart.

"I can smell your fear woman. Come out!" Inuyasha said. You could hear the annoyance in his voice. The woman slowly appeared out of the forest. Inuyasha looked at her very closely to see if she was any danger. She looked to be a demon, but not very powerful. She had brown hair, past her shoulders, & bangs that ended in her eyes. Her eyes were a honey color, and her skin was a porcelain white. She wasn't very tall, she probably came up to Inuyasha's chest. She wore a pale yellow kimono, with golden accent. She carried small kitana, which was safely tucked in it's sheath, which she wore at her side and she had purple markings on her face **(A/N where Sesshomaru's red marks are on his face)**

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked curiously. She bowed to show respect.

"I am Sakura **(A/N that name means cherry blossom in Japanese, Sak-ur-a)** of the South. I mean you no harm demon, I was just passing through." She looked at Inuyasha's sword in his hand, then looked in his eyes.

"Not a very brave demon, are you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"What's -yawnnn- going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she woke up and started stretching.

"Oh! Who's this?" Kagome added, and joined at Inuyasha's side.

"Hi! I'm Kagome! What's your name?" Kagome extended her hand, for Sakura to shake it.

"Oh, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you Kagome." She shook Kagome's hand as she introduced herself. The rest of the team began to wake up over the newcomer arriving, so they all introduced each other to Sakura.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest at sunrise, Sakura?" Kagome asked. Everyone was sitting around a newly made fire, warming up for the day ahead of them.

"I am on a quest to defeat a demon who killed my father. His name is Takeshi **(A/N this name means military or warrior, tak-e-shi)** and he lives deep in the southern forests. He's a very strong demon, who controls the serpent demons that roam these forests. I've been searching these forests for days, and have yet to cross paths with any demons. including Takeshi." Sakura sighed heavily.

"It's not like I can defeat Takeshi anyways. I am too weak."

"Then why search for him?" Miroku asked.

"I don't even know. Revenge I guess. I would rather die trying to avenge my father, then die in vain." Sakura looked at her hands, and didn't look at anyone.

"That's very noble of you." Sango said, Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. But if you'll excuse me, I have to continue my quest." She got up to her feet.

"Well wait! We'll help you defeat Takeshi!" Kagome said as she too got to her feet.

"We'll WHAT?!" Inuyasha said, getting to his feet, readying his self to argue with Kagome.

"We'll help. Inuyasha we can't just sit back while Sakura dies trying to avenge her father. That's an awful thing to do. She even admits to herself that she would never be able to defeat Takeshi." Kagome said, not even raising her voice. It threw Inuyasha off that Kagome wasn't even getting defensive, so he agreed to help.

"I'll help, and if there are any jewel shards in this Takeshi demon, I get to keep them." Inuyasha said to Sakura.

"Fine by me." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." She added.

"Feh. Yeah whatever." Inuyasha scoffed, and crossed his arms.

The group began their journey through the forest of the south, searching for Takeshi. Sakura was right, apart from the snake demon that Inuyasha had taken the jewel shard from earlier, there were no other demons in the forest. At least, not that they had seen. They came upon a small village, where they decided to ask anyone if they knew anything about this demon. They saw a man sweeping in the front of his hut, & decided to ask him for some direction. Sango was the first to approach him.

"Excuse me sir. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about a demon that is heard to lurk in these forests?" The man looked at Sango, then to the rest of the group. He spotted Inuyasha and Sakura.

"DEMONS!" The man shouted, and ran into his hut. The nearby people in the village, heard the man, and ran away as well.

"Well that didn't go so well." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. He went into the hut, where the man was, and pulled him out by his shirt.

"Please! Spare me demon!" The man said, on his knees, bowing to Inuyasha.

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you. We want to find this Takeshi demon so we can kill him." Inuyasha said. The man looked up at Inuyasha and smiled gratefully.

"Oh thank you demon! Thank you!" He bowed again, then got to his feet.

"Takeshi is the demon who rules these parts." The man began.

"He terrorizes our village constantly. Trying to find the strongest of women to take with him to his cave up in the mountains. We don't know what he does with him, but it is rumored to say that he is trying to find a woman to bare a child with. And if they don't suit his needs, he eats them!"

"Eats them?" Kagome repeated. The man nodded.

"How does he know how strong they are?" Sango asked. The man frowned.

"We don't know. We think he can sense how strong they are. We've been hiding a lot of out women out of sight, so he can't steal anymore. He came here about a week ago, and left with three women. One of them, being my daughter." The old man's eyes began to tear up.

"Please demons! Slay this beast! I don't think this village can take losing anymore women!" The man bowed to Inuyasha and Sakura.

"I'll say, there's not much to look at." Miroku said, looking around.

"MIROKU!" Sango said, and slapped him.

"Pervert." She added, as Miroku held his cheek.

"I was only pointing that out." He said in a hurt voice, rubbing where Sango had struck him.

"We'll defeat this beast old man. He took my father's life! I can't take that sitting down." Sakura said with her fist clenched. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm only in this for the jewel shards." He said under his breath, but Sakura heard him.

"Come, let's eat and you can rest here for the night." The man said, as he showed them inside to his hut. Everyone sat in a circle, as the man prepared dinner for them.

"I hope you like fish. Since there's a stream nearby, that's all we seem to eat here." The old man said as he served them their food.

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she began eating.

"This is delicious!" Shippo said eating hungrily. Kagome giggled.

"I guess you were hungry Shippo." She said.

"YEAH!"

After dinner, they all snuggled up in their own little areas to go to sleep. Inuyasha decided to go sleep outside of the hut, to keep watch. Sakura went on a moonlit walk before she went to bed. To clear her thoughts, she told the group.

"Here, Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she brought him a blanket.

"It's kind of chilly outside." She added. She draped the blanket over Inuyasha's front.

"I don't need a damn blanket." Inuyasha said, and took it off him.

"Well I was just trying to help, Inuyasha. But ok." Again, she didn't raise her voice, which through Inuyasha off. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Kagome went back inside to go to sleep, and Inuyasha took the blanket he had thrown aside, and draped it across him, just as Kagome had done. He put his nose to it, and inhaled deeply.

'It smells so much like her.' He said as he snuggled up against the side of the hut, and kept his ears alert, and his Tetsaiga ready.

Sakura came back to the hut about an hour after everyone fell asleep. She decided to sleep outside with Inuyasha, to keep watch just as he was doing. Two demons were better than one, she thought. She looked at Inuyasha as he was sleeping, as he held the blanket close to him.

'That's Kagome's blanket. I saw her with it earlier.' Sakura thought.

'I wonder why Kagome gave that to Inuyasha?' She pondered. She shrugged at her own question, and began to drift into a light sleep.


	4. Binding Necklaces

**I pretty much update in a few days, so just be patient. It doesn't take that long to put a new chapter up.  
-Sam**

* * *

The night went uninterrupted, and the gang awoke at dawn. They thanked the old man for his hospitality, and were on their way to the mountains, where Takeshi resided.

"I'm surprised that no demons came to the village last night." Kagome said as they were walking in the forest again.

"I wonder what Takeshi is making them do, since they aren't all here in the forests." Sango said, as she looked around.

"Who knows?" Shippo said shrugging his shoulders. Inuyasha kept alert, just in case anything sprang out at them. He wasn't so positive that all of the demons were with Takeshi.

'It's just too quiet.' He thought, sniffing the air. He kept his hand on his Tetsaiga. To withdrawal it if anything happened. He also kept one eye on Kagome, to make sure nothing happened to her.

'Kagome is a strong woman. Takeshi might want to take her as well, and I can't let that happen.' Inuyasha thought.

They reached the mountain, where Takeshi was said to be at.

"Well, let's go." Miroku said, as him, Sango and Shippo climbed on top of Kirara. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and Sakura jumped along side of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, keep your bow ready." Inuyasha yelled to her. She nodded, holding her bow in her hand.

As they were climbing, they ran into the demons that where guarding over Takeshi.

"He must have known something was going to happen, so he called all of his serpent followers to protect him." Miroku yelled over his wind tunnel.

"Kagome, stay here. Shippo, I'm trusting you to protect Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he left Kagome safe on a cliff side. Away from the demons. Shippo nodded with courage to Inuyasha, and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"BE CAREFUL INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled after Inuyasha, when he jumped back into the battle.

Little did the group know, that Takeshi was watching the battle from above. Inuyasha and Sakura were too busy fighting off the big serpent demons, to smell Takeshi above. Kagome was helping the group, by shooting purified arrows at the stronger demons.

"That wench is strong." Takeshi hissed to his close by demon servants.

"Get her for me." He added, and his servants were off to get Kagome. They caught her in no time, and threw Shippo aside. He fell unconscious as he hit his head on a rock.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled, as the demons jumped back up the mountain to Takeshi's lair.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled after her, but was knocked back by a big snake demon.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he did his windscar. He ran after Kagome, as Miroku, Sango and Sakura were left to defeat the rest of the demons.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Kagome yelled as she beat on the demon's arm that had a hold of her.

"Here you go, master." The demon holding Kagome said, and threw her to Takeshi's feet.

"Master?" Kagome pondered, and turned around to face Takeshi. She gasped in horror when she saw him. He was exactly like a human man, but had wavy long green hair and red eyes. He had fangs when he opened his mouth, and claws under the long kimono he wore. Which was dark green, like a snake color.

"Excellent." Takeshi said as he looked over Kagome. Kagome shivered in fear, as she sat there, helpless.

'Inuyasha...where are you?' Kagome wondered, as Takeshi made his way over to Kagome.

"I've watched you wench. I know how strong a Miko you are. I do not need to test you. I've made my decision to take you as my human bride." He told Kagome, as he picked her up off the floor, and carried her to a bed. Kagome looked around when Takeshi set her there. It didn't look like the inside of a cave. It actually looked like a normal house on the inside.

'Takeshi must have had the women he kidnapped, fix up his place. What a regular guy...' Kagome thought.

"We must prepare you for the wedding." One of Takeshi's demon servants told Kagome. While Kagome was looking around, Takeshi had left. To where, she didn't know.

"Get up!" The demon yelled at Kagome. She gasped a little bit, but obeyed his orders.

"Here." The demon said, as he put a necklace on Kagome's neck.

"What's this?" Kagome thought aloud. She held it up to her eye level, to look at it more clearly. It was made out of crystal, into the shape of a heart.

'It's pretty." Kagome thought, as she played with it a little.

'What am I doing?! I need to think of a way to get out of here!' Kagome yelled at herself. She looked over at the exit. But so many demons were there, blocking her way.

"Wench!" Another demon yelled. It was a woman demon. But still in snake form.

"Time to get dressed." She added and threw a white lacy kimono at Kagome's face. Kagome brought it into her hands, and looked at it.

"Don't just look at it. Put it on." Takeshi came back to where Kagome was. Kagome looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I said, PUT IT ON!" He yelled. Just then, Kagome's neck began to close up.

'I can't breathe!' She thought, her whole body went numb.

'What's wrong with me? I can't move! I can't talk!' She yelled in her mind. She looked at Takeshi, who had a similar necklace in his hand, but his seemed to be bigger. He put in on, as it began to glow a bright yellow. Kagome closed her eyes at the light, then opened them again, but barely. Her necklace began to glow the same color yellow as Takeshi's.

'What's going on?" Kagome wondered.

"Wondering what's going on, aren't you?" Takeshi asked, looking at Kagome. The necklaces stopped glowing, and Kagome was able to breathe again.

"These necklaces, once put on by two different genders, bind each other by the heart. The bigger one, is meant for the male. The smaller, for the female. It makes the female obey every command. And if I'm displeased in any way, well, you've just experienced that, haven't you?" He chuckled a bit.

"Monster." Kagome gasped out, trying to regain her breath.

"Now. I'd put that dress on, if I were you." Takeshi said, as he sat down in a chair, watching Kagome. Kagome looked at him with fear and hate in her eyes. She was scared not to obey him, or he would surely kill her the slow way. And she hated him for all that he stood for. He was just going to sit there and watch as she stripped down, to change. Tears began to flow down her cheek, as she began to slowly undress in front of Takeshi.

"That's right." Takeshi smiled evilly, as he drank up every little bit of Kagome with his eyes. Tears began to stream down her cheek even more, as she took the last bit of clothing off, and stood there in her underwear. She went to put the kimono on, but her body wouldn't allow her to move again.

"Not so fast." Takeshi said, his necklace glowed a faint yellow, as did hers. She was forced to obey every command he said. He looked at her, hungrily. Kagome wanted to cover herself so bad. She wanted Inuyasha there. What was taking him so long? She looked over at the exit again. The sun was shining brightly, inviting her to come bathe in rays. But she couldn't. She stood there, shivering from the cold and the fear. Her eyes went back to Takeshi, as he got up from his seat, and made his way over to Kagome. She couldn't back away, as he got closer to her.

* * *

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, as he took out another demon.

'There's so many of them. And they just appear out of nowhere.' He thought to himself.

'Kagome..." He thought again, as he got even more angry.

"How DARE he kidnap Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out another demon.

"Let's go help Inuyasha." Miroku yelled to Sango, and they both jumped off of Kirara. Miroku used his wind tunnel on the smaller demons, as Sango used her Hiraikotsu on a mess of demons.

"Where's Shippo?" Sango asked, as she and Miroku were back to back, destroying demons.

"He's unconscious." Sakura said, as she ran up to Sango and Miroku, with Shippo in her hands.

"Poor fellow." Miroku said, as he closed up his wind tunnel. They had taken as much demons out as they possibly could.

"It's up to Inuyasha now." Sakura said, watching as Inuyasha was jumping up to Takeshi's cave.

* * *

"Come here." Takeshi said, and the necklaces shone a faint yellow again. Kagome began walking towards him, with her arms extended. As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she got on her tip toes to kiss him.

'NO! NO! NO! Don't do it Kagome! Fight him! Fight him!' She yelled at herself. Her lips inches away from Takeshi's.


	5. Rescue Me!

**Ok, the next chapter is here. There's a little bit of mature reading in here. So be cautious.  
-Sam**

* * *

'Inu...yasha.' Kagome thought in her head. She was only a couple inches away from kissing Takeshi, when she stopped herself. The necklaces stopped glowing a faint yellow, and she was able to move her body again. She jerked away from Takeshi, only to see he was no longer paying attention to her. He was looking at the exit. She, too, looked to see what was going on, but only saw outside, which was turning into dusk. She saw Takeshi look at the demon servents in the cave, and motioned them with his head, to go. After the last one left, Takeshi turned his attention to Kagome again.

"It's not safe here." He simply stated, and scooped Kagome up, and ran into the back of the cave, away from the exit. Again, the necklaces shone yellow, and she wasn't able to move again.

'Where is he taking me?' Kagome thought as she looked ahead. The necklaces shone the path ahead of her, but she didn't see anything.

* * *

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled, as he was only a few feet away from the cave's entrance. He was attacked by the servents that were protecting Takeshi in the cave.

"Damnit! I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled, as he slashed his way through the demons, to rescue Kagome.

* * *

Kagome saw bright light ahead, as they both emerged to the outside. Takeshi stopped running, and yelled out the name Hebi (A/N that means snake in japanese).

'Hebi? That means snake.' Kagome thought, and she looked around. She saw something slithering so fast towards them, she couldn't tell what it was. But she was betting that it was Hebi. Hebi was huge. He was as tall as an old tree in the forest. Hebi stopped in front of Takeshi and Kagome, and lowered it's head to Takeshi. He put Kagome on the snake's head first, then climbed on after her.

"GO!" Takeshi hissed at Hebi, and the snake took off at a fast pace. Kagome was so scared, and so cold. She still sat there with nothing but her underwear on. She shivered, because as fast as Hebi was going, it made it difficult to keep warm. Takeshi sat behind her on the snake. She could feel his hot breath on her bare back neck. The necklaces still shone a yellow tint, so she was unable to do anything.

'I wish Inuyasha was here to save me.' Kagome thought, as she closed her dry and tired eyes. She was all out of tears, and the wind from Hebi's movement didn't help her eyes either.

They arrived at a castle looking building, with nobody around.

'This place gives me the creeps.' Kagome thought, as Hebi slowed down to a stop, and lowered his head to the ground for Takeshi and Kagome to get off.

"Thank you Hebi." Takeshi said, as he pet the snake in between his eyes. Hebi hissed, and was off into the sunset. Takeshi scooped up Kagome again, and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her into the abandoned castle, and dropped her off into a bedroom on a bed. He lit a candle for light, since the sun was barely peeking over the hillside now.  
Takeshi sighed a heavy sigh. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Begging him to let her go. But he didn't move. He just sat there and stared at her.

'Why are we here?' Kagome thought, not moving her head, but her eyes, to look at the place.

"Wondering why I took you here?" Takeshi said, finally breaking the silence.

"That hanyou you were with. Made his way up to my hide-away. I couldn't lose you. Not a strong miko like you. So I had to leave." Takeshi lit more candles as he talked to her. Kagome, not able to do anything, sat there and listened.  
Takeshi made his way over to Kagome again. He sat in front of her, with a little space between them.

"Now. Where were we?" Takeshi said, smiling devilishly.

'He's worse than that Miroku.' Kagome thought, as she watched Takeshi raise his right hand, and cup her left breast through her bra. Kagome winced in sickness as Takeshi massaged her tit, trying to excite her. He moved closer to Kagome, and laid her down on the bed they were on. He laid on top of her, and began to kiss her bare neck, and trailed all the way down to her resting breasts, with kisses. Kagome's bra was annoying him, so Takeshi cut the strap that held the front, with his claw, and her breasts came flowing out of the material. Kagome gasped in terror, as she laid there, motionless. She was going to be raped if somebody didn't find them soon. Kagome screamed in her head for help. She screamed as loud as her mind would let her. But it would only work, if someone could have read her mind. Takeshi circled around Kagome's right tit with his tongue, working his way to the nipple. As he got there, he began to suck on it, as if he were a nursing baby. No matter how disgusted Kagome felt, she couldn't help but moan in her throat. Takeshi looked up at her from her chest, and smiled.

"Come now. Don't be shy. Join in." He said. Just then, their necklaces began to glow a bright yellow again, and Kagome was forced to remove her panties.

'What am I doing?! STOP STOP STOP!' Kagome yelled at herself. Her hands reached over Takeshi's kimono, and undid the buttons on the back. His clothes fell off him in a heap on the bed, and they both were naked.

'Kagome! Snap out of it!' She told herself. But the necklaces were way too strong. She was helpless against Takeshi's commands. Takeshi was inches away from raping her, when the castle door bursts open.

"GET OFF OF KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, as he attacked Takeshi. Takeshi moved out of the way quickly, before Inuyasha's Tetsiaga hit. Takeshi put his kimono back on, and prepared for battle.

"I'm surprised you found us this quickly." Takeshi said through a half smile, withdrawing his sword.

"I'M GOING TO SHRED YOU INTO A THOUSANDS PIECES, NOT EVEN THE CROWS WILL BE ABLE TO EAT YOUR REMAINS!" Inuyasha yelled, as he attacked Takeshi again. But Takeshi was too fast for Inuyasha. Their swords clanged as they began to duel to the death. Now that Takeshi was occupied, Kagome was able to dress herself. She found all of her clothing, but her school uniform, which was still at the cave. She was forced to wear the dress kimono that Takeshi was making her wear. Takeshi was getting mad, and that didn't mean well for Kagome. Her throat began to swell up, the worst Takeshi's mood got.

"Inuyasha! -cough- D-don't make him m-m-mad! I'll die!" Kagome choked over the clanging swords.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled. Takeshi chuckled evilly.

"She's right filthy half-breed. These necklaces combine our hearts. If I'm upset in any way, she dies." Inuyasha stopped fighting, and stood there in shock.

"D-d-dies?" Inuyasha studdered out. He blinked, and looked over at Kagome. She had her hands clasped around her neck. A bright light could be seen under the kimono Kagome had on. Inuyasha look over at Takeshi. His neck was also shining a bright yellow.

"Understand now? Good. Now, I think you should go by my orders, if you'd like the miko to live." Inuyasha put away his sword, showing he no longer meant any harm. But his face showed otherwise.

"Good. Good. Now leave this castle and never return." Takeshi said simply, and turned around to go back to Kagome.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled, as he aimed for the necklace on Takeshi's neck. He hit his mark, as the silver chain that held it, broke off, and fell to the ground.

"MY NECKLACE!" Takeshi yelled as it shattered on the wood floor. He hissed at Inuyasha.

"You will pay!" He said, and attacked Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, and took out the Tetsiaga.

"WINSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, as he slashed Takeshi's body in half. And just like that, he was dead.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, as she leaped from the bed, and into Inuyasha's arms. Tears were streaming down her face, as she buried into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha rested his chin on top of Kagome, as he held her as close as he could.

"It's ok Kagome. It's over." Inuyasha said in his softest voice, which made Kagome cry even more.

"Let's take this off." Inuyasha said, as he unfastened the necklace on Kagome, and threw the necklace to the ground. It shattered on impact.

"Oh Inuyasha. I'm so glad you came to rescue me. I was so scared. I couldn't do anything." Kagome hiccuped from the crying, as she slide her face, to where a cheek was leaning on Inuyasha's chest.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Was all Inuyasha said, and let Kagome cry as much as she wanted to.


	6. Bone Eater's Well

**Here's chapter 6.  
-Sam**

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Kagome had rejoined the group. But it was very different around the fire this time. Everyone was quiet, and were barely eating any of the food that was in front of them. Kagome kept her stare at the fire crackling in front of her. Inuyasha, every now and then, would glance over at her, but wouldn't say anything. What could he say? Inuyasha had told Miroku, Sango and Sakura what had happened with Takeshi. Shippo didn't understand, so Inuyasha told him to leave Kagome alone for the night.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome finally said after an hour of silence. She still kept her gaze at the fire.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha answered in a soft voice as he looked over to her.

"I want to talk to you. Um, alone." She said, and got to her feet. Inuyasha blinked a couple times, before he caught onto what she was saying, so he too, got to his feet.

"Come on." Inuyasha let her get on his back, and he jumped far away from the campsite. Kagome held on extra tight tonight, nuzzling her nose into Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of a clearing, about a mile away from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, as he let her down from his back. She shook her head no.

"Nothing's wrong." She smiled, but tears started running down her cheeks.

"Don't lie Kagome. Tell me." Inuyasha said, as he wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm afraid..." She whispered.

"I understand Kagome. I'm here to protect you. Nobody will ever hurt you again." Inuyasha brought her into a hug, and just held onto her for a few minutes.

"No. Inuyasha." She finally said. He gasped in shock.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" He put her at arm's length, and looked at her in the eyes. She was crying even harder now.

"I'M GOING BACK HOME, FOREVER!" She yelled. She pushed Inuyasha away, and ran off towards the bone eater's well, which wasn't that far from where they are. Inuyasha's mouth dropped, as he watched her disappear into the darkness.

'Kagome...'Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger, his eyes starting to tear up.

"KAGOME!!" He yelled into the night, birds scattered into the sky from the abrupt sound in the night. You could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

Kagome stopped running when she heard her name. She bent over, and clutched her chest, as she tried to slow down her breathing. When her breathing became normal again, she looked back at the forest she left Inuyasha at.

'Inuyasha...'She collapsed onto her knees, and started crying her eyes out. She wanted to leave this era, forever. She wanted to leave the demons behind. But, she couldn't leave Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Especially not Inuyasha.

'My love for Inuyasha stops me from leaving.' Kagome thought to herself. She wiped away her tears, and got back to her feet.

'I just need a break. I'll come back.' She finished, and she began walking to the bone eaters well, to go home.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way back to the camp site. Everyone was now asleep, so they didn't see him return. He jumped up into the closest tree, and stayed awake the whole night, watching for Kagome to come back.

When the sun came up, Inuyasha was still watching the area where he had last saw Kagome. His sadness for her leaving, was soon turning into anger. When the sun shone over the camp site, everyone began to stir, and awaken. Shippo was the first to notice Kagome not there.

"Hey Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?" Shippo yelled over to Inuyasha, who was still in the tree.

"Home." Was all he said. Shippo looked at him, confused.

"Home? Why'd she go home?"

"I'm sure Kagome had her reasons, Shippo." Miroku answered. The kitsune didn't understand what had happened to Kagome, but everyone else knew why she left.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is taking this really hard." Sango whispered to Miroku. He nodded. Inuyasha, with his great hearing, heard Sango.

'You have no idea.' He thought to himself, as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

'I miss Inuyasha.' Kagome said, looking away from the sky. She was standing outside her shrine, in front of the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to, years and years ago. A cool breeze hit, and blew some of the beautiful cherry blossoms off their branches. The petals began to dance around Kagome in the wind. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the smell of the flowers.

"KAGOME! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kagome heard her mom yell.

'Oh that's right! School!' She thought to herself, as she ran back to the house, to get her pack and books.

"Bye mom!" Kagome waved, as she ran out of the door, and was on her way to school.

"KAGOME!" She heard her name, and turned around.

'Hojo...' Kagome thought, as he ran up next to her with a big smile on his face.

"I see you're feeling much better. How are your ankles doing?" Kagome blinked a few times.

"My...ankles?" Hojo gave her a concerned look.

"Do you really think you should be walking around? If your ankles haven't healed, I could carry you."

"NO!" Kagome yelled, which made Hojo step back.

"I mean...no. I'm ok. My...ankles are much better!" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you at school!" He said, and ran off, while waving goodbye to her.

'Ok, what did grandpa tell everyone this time? What sickness could possibly be related to my ankles?'

Kagome sighed, and continued walking, until she saw her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walking just a little bit ahead of her.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" She said, and ran up to them.

"Kagome? Your ankles look so much better!" Yuka said with a smile. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah." She said, and smiled back.

"I'm so not ready for that math test today. Did you study Kagome?" Eri asked, with her nose in the math book, cramming before school started.

"Heh, kind of." She sweatdropped again.

'It's kind of hard to study in the feudal era, fighting off demons and searching for jewel shards.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just hope I do alright. This test is really important." Eri said, closing her math book. They arrived at school before the first bell rang, so they could hang around before class started.

"Important?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, this test is three fourths of our grade." Eri said. She gave Kagome a concerned look.

"You DIDN'T study, did you?" Kagome sweatdropped, yet again.

"You can say that." She laughed uneasily.


	7. Carnival

**Chapter 7 is here. & man, is this a LONG chapter. Kinda boring, but eh.  
-Sam**

* * *

'Oh geeze. I don't know any of these answers!' Kagome thought to herself as she stared at her math test. She bit the end of her pencil eraser, and furrowed her brow. In any attempt to think of the answers to put on her blank test. She looked up for a second or so, to see her classmates writing away.

'They don't have to deal with what I have to deal with everyday.' She whined in her head, and sighed aloud. She caught eyes with the teacher, and immediately put her eyes back on her test.

'I wonder if I can get a make-up test.' She continued thinking to herself, as her test still sat there, blank.

'I need to focus on this test! Or I'll fail for sure!' She began to concentrate really hard on question number one, but her mind began to drift again. This time, it drifted to Inuyasha.

'I wonder what he's doing, since I've left.' She doodled a little cartoon picture of Inuyasha on her scratch piece of paper.

"Psst! Kagome..." She heard her name in a hushed sound, and looked around, but not to alert the teacher, who had their face in a book. She caught eyes with Hojo, who was trying to get her attention.

"Here!" He whispered, and handed her a piece of paper, folded up. He motioned her to open it with his hands, and smiled. She opened it, and inside where all the answers to the test.

"I can't take this Hojo..." She whispered to him.

"AHEM!" The teacher cleared their throat, in attempts to silence Kagome. She sighed heavily, as she put the answers Hojo gave her, onto her own paper. She wasn't about to fail. She didn't copy them word for word, and she decided to make a few of her own answers, to make it look like she didn't copy Hojo. She made sure to dispose of the answers as soon as she copied the last one. She did what she thought Inuyasha would do, she ate it.

'NASTY!' She made a gagging noise, but swallowed it all the same.

The class was over in a few minutes after Kagome finished her test. The class walked over to their teacher, and one-by-one, put their tests on the desk. Kagome walked out of the class, and waited for Hojo to come out.

"Oh good. You waited!" Hojo said as he saw Kagome. He smiled, but she didn't return it.

"How did you know I was struggling?" Kagome asked as they walked to the next class together. Hojo sweatdropped.

"I-uh-kinda watched you." He smiled nervously. Kagome gave him a shocked expression.

'Talk about invasion of privacy, heh.' She thought to herself.

"Thank you so much, Hojo. I would have turned in a blank test without your help. How can I make it up to you?" They had reached her next class, so they stood outside the door, in the hallway.

"Tonight. Go with me to the carnival. I have two tickets!" He showed them to her as proof.

"And please don't stand me up again." She heard the sadness in his voice, even though he kept a smile on his face. The bell rang before Kagome had a chance to answer.

"Oh, I gotta go!" Hojo said, as he sped off to his next class before the late bell rang. Kagome sighed heavily, as she made her way into her next class, history.

* * *

"Inuyasha. Don't you think you should go and get Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. He hadn't left the well since Kagome had left to her own era.

"We can't just sit here and wait for her to come back." She added. Inuyasha shot her a death glare.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?!" He yelled at her, and went back to looking at the well.

"Inuyasha, yelling at Sango won't bring Kagome back." Miroku said, defending Sango. Inuyasha had explained to the group what had happen the night Kagome left, so there was definite tension in the air. Sango was mad at Inuyasha for not stopping Kagome from going back. Miroku felt sorry for Inuyasha, because he couldn't bare to feel how Inuyasha felt. Sakura was confused as to where Kagome had gone in the first place, and why were they sitting by a well. Shippo still didn't have a clue what was going on.  
And Inuyasha, felt sorrow, anger, sadness and loneliness, since Kagome told him she wasn't coming back. He sighed heavily in response to Miroku. He didn't have it in him to fight right now.

* * *

Kagome was walking on her way back to her shrine, when Hojo ran up beside her.

"Hey Kagome!" He said, his breath a little shallow from running.

"So, what do you say about tonight?" He had a huge smile on his face, in hopes she'd say yes. She couldn't say no to that, but she didn't want to go out tonight. She sighed.

"Sure Hojo. I'll go." She said in her cheery, but fake, voice. He shouted in happiness, and jumped in the air a bit.

"GREAT! I'll pick you up around 7. SEE YOU THEN!" He said, and he ran off towards his house. Kagome exhaled deeply.

"What have I done?" She asked herself, and started shuffling home slowly.

7 'o clock rolled around, and Hojo was not fashionably late. He rang the doorbell right when the clock struck seven.

'What did he wait outside beforehand?' Kagome asked herself, as she walked over to the door, so answer it.

"Hey Kagome!" He waved with his free hand. The other hand held flowers.

"These are for you." He handed her the lilies that had the stems wrapped up in plastic.

"Ooh...thanks, Hojo." She said, and ushered him inside.

"I'll just put these in a vase full of water, then we can go." Kagome disappeared into the kitchen, while Hojo stayed put in the living room. The house was quiet. Kagome's mom was in her room, knitting. Souta was in his room playing video games. And her grandpa was sweeping the leaves outside.

"Ok, the flowers are soaking up that water. They were pretty thirsty." Kagome said as she walked into the living room, where she left Hojo. He gave her a smile, and went back to looking at the family's pictures.

"Is that you?" He asked, pointing to a picture on the wall, of a little girl with a pink dress on. She was sticking her tongue out, and giving the peace sign as well.

"Heh. Yeah. It was picture day for kindergarden. I didn't want my piture taken." Kagome blushed a little.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go! The carnival ends at 10." Hojo said, and grabbed Kagome's wrist, and ran out the door with her.

The whole night at the carnival, Hojo was tagging Kagome along by her wrist, as he ran from booth to booth, and ride to ride. He tried his hardest to win Kagome a big stuffed animal, but wasn't good at any of the games. Kagome thought she'd give it a try. Hey, fighting off demons must have increased her strength somehow! She did the knock the bottles over with a baseball game, and won. Hojo blushed as the man gave Kagome a huge stuffed white dog. Oddly enough, it reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. She let out a sad sigh, but careful for Hojo not to hear her. She hugged the animal close to her, as she nuzzled in it's neck. Not exactly the neck she wanted to nuzzle in, but she'd never have the real thing.

Around 9:30, Hojo finally walked Kagome home.

"I had a wonderful time, Kagome." Hojo said, as they stood outside her door. She fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door.

"Yeah, me too." She kind of lied. She really didn't want to go. But she was glad she won the stuffed animal. It reminded her to go back to the feudal era. Back to Inuyasha.

"I'd like to do it again, real soon!" Hojo leaned in. Kagome stepped back, as she finally got her door unlocked.

"Bye, Hojo." Kagome said, as she opened her front door, stepped inside, and shut it, before Hojo could say anything else. Or do anything else, for that matter. Why didn't Hojo get that she didn't like him that way? She stepped out of her shoes, and walked upstairs to her room. She sat the big white dog on her bed, as she got ready for sleep. She clicked off her light, and cuddled up next to her substitute Inuyasha.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. He was about to fall asleep while leaning against the well. He took one last look at the stars above him. He was alone. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sakura and Kirara all went to Kaede's village to sleep for the night. He sighed wearily, before bowing his head, and allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

The sun was up before he knew it, and Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to the sound of moring birds chirping, and the smell of dew on the grass. He observed his surroundings, before getting to his feet to stretch. He walked to the nearby stream, and dipped his hands in, and he splashed his face with the cold refreshing water, to wake himself up. He took a few handfuls of water, and drank them, quenching his thirst.

"Hey Inuyasha. Good morning." Miroku said as the group walked up to him, smiling and waving.

"Yeah, what's so good about it?" Inuyasha muttered, so Miroku didn't hear him.

"Did you sleep ok, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, as they sat down in the soft green grass, next to the well.

"Yeah, it was alright." He said casually, his back against the well again.

"Inuyasha, I don't think Kagome is coming back any time soon." Shippo said, as he peered over the well's edge, into the darkness.

"Why don't you go and get her? It's been over 3 weeks now." He added, as he left the well, and went back to sitting in between of Sango and Kirara.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha said. Of course, he wanted to go and get Kagome. But she wouldn't come back with him. She made that perfectly clear. So why did he waste his time sitting by the well, waiting for her return? He actually didn't know the answer of that question himself. Something prevented him from leaving or going too far away. Something in his head, told him to stay. So he did. Miroku and Sango glanced at one another, before looking away. They felt terrible that they couldn't do anything to help Inuyasha. He had barely eaten since Kagome left. He only ate whatever they brought him, he never went to look for food himself. He was losing tone in his muscles, and the soft shine in his hair, was now looking duller by the day. The depression Inuyasha was in, was starting to take a toll on his mind as well as his body.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, when finally, Sakura broke the silence.

"I'm going away for a few days. There is some business I need to take care of in the Western lands." She got to her feet, and smiled at her comrades.

"It wouldn't happen to be with Lord Sesshomaru, would it?" Miroku asked.

"Why yes, it is. I didn't know you knew him." Inuyasha turned his nose up in the air and scoffed.

"He's-um-Inuyasha's half brother." Miroku said, watching Inuyasha's reaction.

"Yeah...some brother." He scoffed again. Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't like him?" She asked. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Let's just say they don't get along." Sango cut in before Inuyasha said something nasty about his brother.

"Oh. So then, I should know not to bring you up in our meeting." Sakura said, watching Inuyasha's reaction.

"Oh by all means. Tell him who you've been hanging around with. My scent on you will make it even better. I'm sure he'd forget all about that little meeting of yours, and try to kill you." Inuyasha said with a smug face. Sakura looked at him, shocked.

"I hope you're wrong, Inuyasha. I will see you all in a few days." And with that, she turned her back and walked away.

"Keh. I doubt we'll be seeing her again." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha! That wasn't a nice thing to say!" Shippo yelled.

"Why do I care?" Inuyasha said, ignoring the looks he was getting from Sango and Miroku.

'We need Kagome back.' Sango thought, as she tore her eyes away from Inuyasha, and looked at the well.

* * *

"Kagome, when are you going back to Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome's mom asked while they were sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast.

"It's been quite some time, don't you think they would want you back?" She added, pouring herself some hot tea.

"Well thanks mom, trying to get rid of me?" Kagome asked, then giggled a bit. Her mom shook her head no.

"I would just think Inuyasha misses you, that's all." She took a sip of her newly poured tea.

"I don't know mom. Wouldn't Inuyasha have come by if he missed Kagome?" Souta asked picking at his breakfast. Kagome gave him a death glare, and he sweatdropped.

"Well, I mean. Nevermind." He mumbled, drinking his juice.

"I was thinking about going back either today or tomorrow anyways, mom." Kagome finally answered, making some food to take on her trip.

"Probably today. Nothing's going on in school, and I aced that math test." Kagome smiled.

'Thanks to Hojo.' She added in her head.

"Well that's good. When do you think you'll be back?" Her mom got up from the table, and put her dishes in the sink.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I never know between the time difference from there to here." Kagome said while shrugging. She packed the food she had made, in a small container, and wrapped in up in a blanket.

"Ok. I'm going now." She said, as she put on her backpack.

"Love you mom!" She gave her mom a quick hug, she ruffled Souta's hair, and gave her grandpa a kiss on the cheek. She ran over to the door, slipped on her shoes, and was out the door.

'Geeze. I can only imagine how furious Inuyasha is going to be at me.' Kagome sighed heavily. She walked over to the well house, and stepped inside. She took one last look around, before she jumped into the well to go to the feudal era.


	8. Return

Sakura made her way, jumping from branch to branch, to quickly get to her destination. Inuyasha's words kept running through her mind. He couldn't kill her, could he? She stopped jumping as she reached a hot spring.

'Just to be safe. I'll wash my body and clothes of Inuyasha's smell.' She said to herself, and started to strip off her clothes. She put her hair up in a messy bun, and laid her clothes over a branch in a nearby cherry blossom tree, hoping the smell of the flowers would extract onto her clothes. She then walked over to the spring, walking into the deepest part, up to her neck, and relaxed.

'I needed this.' She thought, as she began rinsing herself of Inuyasha's smell.

"Who is this woman, bathing in my lands, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, as he watched from afar.

"I believe that is Sakura. The lady demoness you were meeting with today." Jaken answered, not tearing his eyes away from the naked Sakura. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin, playing in a nearby field of flowers, with Ah-hun watching over her.

"Jaken. Go to Rin. Make sure she is watched carefully. If anything should happen to her-" Sesshomaru never looked away from Sakura, but he made his point clear.

"YES M'LORD!" Jaken scrambled away towards Rin, not waiting for Sesshomaru to finish his sentence.

Sakura sensed a presence nearby, and slowly covered her top self up. She could smell that it was a male demon, but she couldn't identify who it was.

"I know you are there! Show yourself!" Sakura shouted out to where she could smell the demon. Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked out into the clearing, so Sakura could see him. She gasped in awe.

'This has to be Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru! He looks-' She cut herself off before she finished what she thought, and blushed deeply.

"You are Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Are you not?" Sakura asked properly, making sure to pronounce his name correctly.

"Yes. I am him." He said cooly, which sent shivers down her spine, even though she sat in the hot water.

"I am Sakura, daughter of Minoru (means truth in japanese, Mi-no-ru). I am here on the meeting you arranged."

"Yes, I can see that." She blushed, as she covered her self a little more. She was at a loss of words after that. She couldn't help but feel a strange attraction towards this cold emotionless demon. He walked over closer to her now, her breathe began to get shallow.

"I arranged a meeting to question you about your father. I heard that he was slain by the demon, Takeshi. Was it you who slaid Takeshi?" Sesshomaru walked by the edge of the hot springs, and stopped before his feet touched the water.

"No. I did not get the satisfaction of killing Takeshi." Sakura's faced burned with anger when she said his name. She couldn't stand the thought that she wasn't there to see him die.

"Who was it, that slaid the demon then?" Sesshomaru asked, his amber eyes still watching her every move.

"I-I do not know." Sakura lied. She wasn't about to tell him that his half-brother, that he loathed, killed Takeshi.

"I am in search, to find who did just that. To thank them." She added. She looked over to the tree that held her clothes.

'Can he smell Inuyasha on me still?' She thought. How she wished that Sesshomaru hadn't found her. He she wished that she didn't have to meet with him. But, then again. She couldn't help herself. Sesshomaru was very attractive. And she couldn't help but blush when she thought about him.

"As you know, your father, Minoru, helped me to run my lands. I cannot be in more places at once. So as his next in line, you are to take over his responsibilities." Sesshomaru sai as he sat on a very large boulder.

"So this is what the meeting is about, I gather?" Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"I see. What is it I need to know?" Sakura asked, looking at Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru took a small breath, and began to explain to her the duties she had to uphold. She had to keep mark of what demons came through the lands, and what their purpose was for being there. If Naraku came into the lands, Sesshomaru was to be alerted immediately. That went as well for Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku. They had no business in the Western Lands, and Sakura was to see that they never stepped foot there. She was to look after Rin and Jaken if Sesshomaru had business elsewhere, that they could not follow.

"Who is this Rin and Jaken, M'Lord?" Sesshomaru looked over to Rin running around Jaken. Who apparently had been trapped by the necklace of flowers Rin had wrapped around his entire body.

"I will introduce you." Sesshomaru said, and got up.

"Get dressed." He added, and threw the clothes to her. She nodded, and did as he said, and followed him over to the empty field where a little girl and a toad demon were. Sakura giggled silently at the sight of the toad demon, who she took to be Jaken. She looked at the little girl running around Jaken, tossing more flowers at him, and she took her to be Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting by the well, when he heard commotion coming from inside.

'Kagome?' He thought, and jumped up to look. He saw the top of Kagome's head, as she was climbing up the ladder the group had put down there for her.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said aloud, and she instantly looked up.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, and smiled. Kagome returned the smile, and finshed climbing out of the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and ran into his arms. The hugged for a long time, before he blinked a bit, and pushed her away.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him a concerned look. He wasn't smiling anymore, instead, he was frowning.

"Inuyasha?" She had worry in her voice. He shook his head no.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You shouldn't have come back!" He yelled at her, clenching his fists even more. Tears starting falling from Kagome's eyes.

"You didn't want me to come back?" She asked, her lip quivering.

"I can't protect you. I failed. How can you come back to something so worthless?" Inuyasha turned his back towards her. Kagome looked shocked. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Inuy-asha..." She sputtered out. She heard the gang come running, but they stopped short when they saw the scene before them.

"Go back home Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, then took off running into the forest. Kagome collapsed to her knees as she started crying.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled after him. Inuyasha, was in the middle of the woods, when he heard Kagome's cries for him. His eyes swelled up with tears, and his fists were clenched to the point where his claws drew blood.

'Should I go back?' Inuyasha thought, and looked back at the path to take him back. Then he looked straight ahead. There, he saw Kikyo.


	9. Admitting Love

**I don't own any of these characters, except the ones I've made up  
(ex: Sakura, Takeshi, Minoru)  
-Sam**

* * *

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha murmured to himself, as he wiped his eyes.

"What has you so down, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said her in monotone voice. She was standing only a few feet from him. He watched her soul collectors circle around her every now and then.

"What? Oh. It's none of your business, Kikyo." Inuyasha took a step back as Kikyo took a step forward.

"You look awful." She said as she looked at his hair, to his muscles, then to his eyes.

"Says the living dead..." He said, mostly to himself.

"It's Kagome, isn't it? My reincarnation." Kikyo could read Inuyasha like a book. He looked down at the ground, and that answered her question.

"She is nothing but a nuisance to you, Inuyasha. Why do you constantly keep her around?" The soul collectors started circling around him, but not harming him in any way. Inuyasha didn't answer. He shouldn't have to explain things to Kikyo.

"Is it because she resembles myself?" Kikyo answered for him.

"She also helps collect the jewel shards, does she not? Then that is why." Inuyasha shook his head, no.

"That what is it Inuyasha?!" Kikyo stepped forward again. Inuyasha finally looked into her lifeless eyes.

"I-I lo-ve her..." Inuyasha stuttered out. He finally said the words that he's been wanting to say for so long. Kikyo's eyes burned with anger.

"You love someone who does not love you back? After I've been through hell for you Inuyasha?! After what we've been through together?!" Kikyo raised her bow and equipped an arrow into it. She aimed it right at Inuyasha's heart.

"You should burn in hell with me!" Kikyo said, and released the arrow. A blue aura wrapped around the arrow, as it headed to purify Inuyasha where he stood. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and stood his ground, accepting death. He couldn't protect Kagome, he was useless to her.

"NO!" A voice was heard, and it ran in front of Inuyasha to protect him. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of him, with a barrier around them. The arrow struck the outside of the barrier, and fell to the ground. Kikyo seethed with anger, but turned and walked away.

"Kagome? Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, as the barrier disappeared. Kagome turned around to face him.

"I-was worried." She said. Her eyes didn't meet his. She was still upset. Inuyasha could smell the salt from her tears.

"Kagome...I didn't-I mean-I..." Inuyasha couldn't find the words to tell Kagome how he felt. What she needed to hear now. He just couldn't do it.

"Inuyasha...let's walk back to the well." Kagome started off, and Inuyasha followed. They walked in silence, Inuyasha watching the body language from Kagome. She was silently crying. The salt in the air, from her tears, was very heavy. He just didn't know what to do. He knew he was slowly breaking her heart by the way he was acting.

"Ka-Kagome?" He grabbed her hand, and stopped her from walking.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She didn't turn around to face him. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I'm-uh...I'm sorry." He started off. She finally turned around to face him, ready for him to start his apology.

"I-I didn't mean...what I said. Back at the..um...well." His stomach squirmed in knots. But Kagome had that affect when she was close to him. She wiped her face from the tears she had cried, and stood listening to Inuyasha ramble out his apology. He was trying, and that was good enough for her.

"You see...the thing is...I care. I really do. And it's...just hard to show it sometimes." He stuttered out. Kagome's eyes shone with tears. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a huge hug, and started crying her eyes out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said startled, but hugged her back.

"I'm not sad Inuyasha. These are tears of happiness." She sobbed out on his chest.

"That's good." Was all he said, as he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"Let's get back to the well, the rest are probably worried about you." Kagome said, as she broke the hug. Inuyasha didn't want to let Kagome out of his embrace, but he agreed to go back. They walked back through the forest, in complete silence. Inuyasha didn't have anything to say to Kagome. He didn't know what to say at that moment, anyways.

* * *

"I should be getting back to my home, Lord Sesshomaru." Sakura said, and stood up from her chair. They were at his castle in the dining room. They had just finished eating lunch, and discussing what was going on in the Western Lands.

"I've been meaning to bring that up, Lady Sakura." She blushed. It sounded strange to hear Sesshomaru say that. Sakura never considered herself that proper, to think of herself a Lady.

"What is it, M'Lord?" Sakura asked, sitting back down.

"Where is it you reside?" His amber eyes looking into her honey ones.

"I laid my head in the Southern Lands, until my father was taken from me. I've been in forests and caves since then. I was going to go back to my village in the Southern Lands." Sesshomaru didn't seem to like that answer. He scrunched up his nose a bit. He sighed before he said anything.

"I seem to recall giving you some ruling over my lands. Therefore, I should think that you would reside in these lands." He closed his eyes, and looked away. He opened them as he looked out the window to the lands. It was getting cloudy out, a sure sign that it was going to storm. Sakura followed his gaze, and looked out the window herself. She spotted a cherry blossom tree, in the garden. She smiled a bit.

"I agree Lord Sesshomaru." She looked back at him as she said that. He was still looking outside.

"That's good. I have plenty of rooms here." And when he finished his sentence, he stood up, and walked out of the dining room. Sakura smiled again. He wanted her to stay with him. A servant hurried into the room a few seconds after Sesshomaru left. She bowed hurriedly, and asked Sakura to follow her. Sakura stood up, and pushed her chair in, and followed the servant through the empty castle. Every now and then, they passed an open door, where a servant was inside, changing sheets, or cleaning. Sakura bowed her head as she caught eyes with them. They quickly looked away as she did so, though. The servant that led Sakura finally stopped at the last door of the hallway. The servant opened it, and stepped aside, to let Sakura in first. Sakura stepped past the servant, who had her head bowed and her hands in front of her, her fingers interlaced with one another. Sakura stood in awe as she admired the room before her.

'This is my bedroom?' She thought to herself, as she walked over to the king size canopy bed. The sheets were golden yellow, just as her kimono was, and the curtains around the canopy were a silky white. She walked over to the armoire, and opened it. Inside she saw beautiful kimonos and slippers. She fingered through them gently, and then closed it afterwards. She then walked over to the window draped in silk as well, and opened the curtains to look outside. Her view was perfect. It overlooked the garden, and had sight of the cherry blossom tree she saw earlier in the dining room. She smiled, closed the curtains then turned away.

"I hope you enjoy your room, Lady Sakura. Is there anything I can get you?" The servant asked from the doorway. Sakura shook her head no.

"No, everything in here is perfect. Thank you." Sakura said. The servant bowed, and hurried away. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

'I need to go back to the group, and tell them what is going on.' She thought to herself.

"What do you think?" She heard Sesshomaru's voice from the doorway. She looked over to see him leaning on the wall by her door.

"It's beautiful. Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed her head in gratitude.

"Rin's room is a few doors down from yours. Once she finds this out, I am sure you will not have very much privacy. Rin seems very fond of you."

"That is ok. I enjoy Rin's company." Sakura got to her feet.

"I do need to go back to my home, and inform them that I am leaving."

"Fine." Was all Sesshomaru said, and walked off. Sakura took one last look around her room, and walked out to find the exit.


	10. Stories

**I think I'm going to get a little rated M later on in the story. So if you're a little cautious about that type of thing, I'm very sorry in advance.  
-Sam**

* * *

Sakura made her way back to the bone eater's well, where she knew her companions would be. In her mind, she thought about what would happen, now that she lived with Sesshomaru. She wondered why he asked her to stay there, and why he was so short when she said she had to leave.

'Is it possible that Sesshomaru…..no. I am nothing to him. He needs me only to watch over little Rin. I know that is what it is.' She sighed heavily as her feet carried her to her required destination.

Sesshomaru secretly followed Sakura. He masked his scent, so she wouldn't know he was there. He felt like there was something about her, which he couldn't quite understand. He thought following her, would somehow; shed some light on what was so off about her. Finally, Sesshomaru recognized where Sakura was going.

'Inuyasha's forest.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He hid among the trees, and watched as Sakura walked to an old abandoned well, where a group were surrounding it. His eyes adjusted, and his gaze fell upon his half-brother, Inuyasha.

'I knew I smelled a faint odor of my wretched brother on her.' Sesshomaru thought, and he began to listen to their conversation.

"Sakura! You're back!" Kagome was the first to notice Sakura walking over to them.

"Yes, I see that you are back as well." Sakura said, joining them by sitting on the grass. They had just finished eating the food from Kagome's time, and were relaxing before heading off again.

"I came back to tell you that I am no longer continuing my journey. I have been asked by Lord Sesshomaru to take my father's place by helping him rule the Western Lands." Inuyasha scoffed at Sesshomaru's name.

"I'm surprised to see you back here in one piece. Sesshomaru must want to torture you before he shreds you into a thousand pieces." Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice. Sesshomaru growled in his throat.

'He's such a waste of father's blood.' Sesshomaru thought, and continued to listen.

"Inuyasha! How dare you say something like that to Sakura!" Kagome yelled in her high-pitched voice. She gave him that look, and he knew it was coming.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha face planted right into the nice soft green grass. Sango giggled as Miroku kept just a smile on his face.

"Oi! What'd you do that for Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up with his fist raised at Kagome. Sesshomaru growled in his throat again.

'How ignorant.' He looked at Sakura, as she sat there with no emotions showing. She just watched patiently as Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at one another, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched and smiled at the scene before them. Sakura cleared her throat, and the fighting stopped.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my comrades before I go back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle." She stood up, and bowed slightly.

"His castle? What are you living there or something?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura's cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru has generously offered me a room there." Inuyasha scoffed, but Kagome's look stopped him from saying anything.

"We'll, miss you Sakura. Maybe we'll see each other again!" Kagome said happily, and gave Sakura a hug.

"I would like that very much Kagome." Sakura said, as Sango gave her a hug as well.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara. Until we meet again." Sakura said, and turned to walk away. Kagome waved goodbye, until Sakura disappeared into the forest.

"I'm going to miss having her around." Kagome said, as the group readied themselves to travel.

"I still can't believe Sesshomaru didn't do anything to her. I know she had to have smelled a little bit like all of us. And my stuck up ass of a half brother wouldn't allow someone that hung around us, to live with him." Inuyasha started walking behind the rest of the group, with Kagome right beside him.

"You know, you have a point. But maybe Sesshomaru trusts Sakura or something." Kagome put her pointer finger to her mouth as she thought about it.

"Feh. I doubt it. Sesshomaru doesn't even trust that toad of his, Jaken." Inuyasha laid his head back, with his arms supporting it under his neck.

"….Yeah, you're right." Was all Kagome said.

'Then what does Sesshomaru really want with Sakura?' She thought to herself. She glanced sideways over at Inuyasha, who was walking with his eyes closed.

'He looks so peaceful. I hardly see him that way.' She glanced down at her feet, and watched herself walk.

'After Kikyo tried to purify Inuyasha, he's been nothing but nice to me. Sure we've argued, but he's let me win just about every fight. And what did he mean by he cares for me?' She sighed under her breath, careful for Inuyasha not to hear her.

'Does that mean he…..loves me?' She blushed a small pink color.

'No no no no no. He couldn't. He's Inuyasha! He could never love me!' Kagome sighed a little bit louder this time. The group walked in complete silence, Kagome was lost in her own thoughts, so she didn't seem to want to talk anyways.

* * *

Sakura started walking back to the western lands, so she could go back to Sesshomaru's castle.

"You've been with Inuyasha?" She heard a cool soft male voice behind her. She knew it was Sesshomaru. She turned to face him, his face held no expression, and neither did hers.

"Yes. That is who I've been traveling with before you called me to your lands. I should have just been honest with you in the first place, Lord Sesshomaru. I apologize."

"You do not understand the hatred between Inuyasha and myself." Sesshomaru looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. A piercing stare that brought shivers to her spine.

"No. I do not know anything between you and your brother . I was just explained that you and Inuyasha do not get along." Sesshomaru began walking towards Sakura.

"Come, let's walk. I will explain it all." Sakura nodded her head slightly, and they began walking through Inuyasha's forest, back to the Western Lands. Sesshomaru began to tell all the stories. From the first time Inuyasha was born, until the last encounter they had a few weeks ago. Sakura just walked by his side, and listened to every detail, and didn't interrupt until the sun began to set before Sesshomaru could finish all of the stories.

"We should make camp." Sakura stated as they stopped in a nice empty patch, free of trees, in the forest.

"I will start the fire." She said, and began collecting wood and leaves to burn.

"Are you hungry, Lord Sesshomaru?" She added, putting the wood together in a pile.

"I will handle the food." Sesshomaru walked off into the darkness of the forest to get something to eat, while Sakura made the fire, until it was nice and warm around the campsite. Sesshomaru came back with a freshly killed baby doe.

"Here." He threw the carcass over to her, so she could prepare the meal.

'Now's the time were I would like Kagome's strange, but delicious food. It didn't take long to prepare.' Her stomach growled in agreement. She began skinning the doe, and cutting off the meat they could eat, while Sesshomaru leaned against the nearest tree with his eyes closed. Sakura put the meat on a stick, and poked it through the fire, so it could turn to a nice brown color. After about 10 minutes, she took the meat from the fire, and made sure it was cooked thoroughly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He opened his eyes in response. She motioned him over to get his food, so he walked over to her and took it. He sat Indian style across from her, and began to eat the meat off of the stick, and she followed suit. She quietly watched him eat, his fangs ripping into the tough meat of the doe. His once clean soft hands, were now covered in juice and meat.

'He is so divine.' Sakura thought to herself, as she nibbled on her own food.

"Lady Sakura. Are you not hungry?" Sesshomaru asked as he put down his empty stick.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Not really. Would you like it?" She held her food out to him, and he took it gracefully. She smiled slightly as he finished off his seconds.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow I will finish the stories and we will walk back to the castle. I want to make it back before noon, so we will be getting an early start." Sesshomaru said, as he went back to the tree he was leaning on before dinner. He sat with his back to the tree, and kept one knee up, while the other leg rested.

"If you don't mind, Lord Sesshomaru. I think I would like to relax before I go to sleep. And I smelled a hot springs just past those trees." She pointed behind him.

"If you need me, I'll be just over there." She said as she got up, and walked off into the darkness. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again. He got up from sitting, and walked off after Sakura.


	11. Take Over

**Rated M related, sort of.  
-Sam**

* * *

Sakura began to strip of her weapons, armor and clothing. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, and made her way over to the springs, to get in. Shortly after Sakura got into the springs, Sesshomaru appeared from the shadow of the trees. Sakura did not see him, nor did she sense him, for he masked his sent, and she had her eyes close, relaxing. He hid closely, behind a tree, so she could not see him, but he could see her. He watched her every movement in the springs, as she bathed herself.

'This woman intrigues me. I do not know this feeling that she has over me.' Sesshomaru thought as she started getting out of the springs. His eyes locked on her as she climbed out of the springs, her body dripping from the warm water. The water droplets ran down her every curve, as Sesshomaru drank up her body with his eyes. **(A/N HE'S A PERVERT! jk lol) **He headed back to the campsite, before Sakura started to dress, so she would not find him missing when she came back. He went back just the way he was, before she had left, and pretended to be resting.

Sakura made her way back to the campsite, and sat by the dying fire, so it could finish drying her wet body. She poked at it with a stick she found nearby, to rekindle it. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, who looked very peaceful. Her eyes roamed over his body, looking at every perfect feature.

"He will never notice me." She said to herself, and sighed silently. She lay down on her back, on the cold hard ground, near the fire to keep warm. She watched the stars twinkle until she finally drifted off into a light sleep.

'Notice her? How could she think I would not notice her? She truly is a strange woman.' Sesshomaru thought. He watched her sleeping, her chest going slowly, up and down, until he too, drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

The group consisting now of: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. It was dawn, and they were now on their way to the eastern lands. They were told by Kaede's village that there was rumored to be a jewel shard embedded in a scorpion's tail.

"Sango, a word?" Miroku hung back from the rest of the group, and motioned Sango to do the same.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango blinked. Confused as why the monk wanted privacy.

"Have you noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome are acting a bit differently since Inuyasha ran off that one day?" Sango put her finger to her chin and thought for a second.

"You're right. I have noticed a slight change in Inuyasha's behavior towards Kagome. But that could be because he missed her." Miroku shook his head no.

"I think something happened while they were away." He told her. Sango looked at him with a serious look.

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, before answering. He noticed Inuyasha's ears were twitching in his direction.

"At a later time, dear Sango." Miroku put the side of his hand to his mouth, as a way of silencing himself.

'That monk don't know squat! He's just trying to make something outta nothing!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He glanced over at Kagome, who was holding Shippo in her arms, and staring straight ahead.

'Or maybe he's on to something. I have been acting too nice to Kagome since what happened with Kikyo. But I told her I cared. Do I really? GAH! I don't know! I think I do, maybe?' Inuyasha continued battling inside his head that he didn't notice that they were walking upon a village in ruins.

"Oh wow. What happened here?" Sango asked as they stopped on the outskirts of the village, observing the damage.

"I smell blood. And lots of it." Inuyasha said, when he finally snapped back to reality.

"LOOK! There's a man!" Kagome pointed to a man dragging his body over to the group. He had lost both of his legs, and he was bleeding profusely.

"Ple-easse. H-H-Hel…help me." The man gargling on his own blood. They ran over to the man, so he didn't have to move any more than he already had.

"What happened sir?" Kagome asked, bending down to the man's level, careful not to touch him.

"T-t-the sc…sco..scor _cough cough _..pion" And that was his last sentence. The man closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped along with his heartbeat.

"The scorpion did all of this? How terrible." Kagome said, getting up from bending down.

"There's no doubt about it. This scorpion has to die for what it did to this village." Sango said, holding onto the strap that held her Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shard around here?" Miroku asked, looking around, trying to sense anything.

"Hold on, lemme check." She closed her eyes, and stood silently for a few seconds.

"Yes. It's beyond the village. That way." She pointed to the right, where it looked like to be a cave resting beyond the village.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled, and they all ran off to the cave.

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes open to adjust to the sun shining into them. She sat up slowly, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to the fire, which was now dead. She then looked over at where Sesshomaru was, but he wasn't there. She sniffed the air to try to get his scent. She finally caught a faint smell of him, just past the trees, where the spring was. She figured that he was bathing, and she didn't want to disturb him. She fought every urge of hers to go over and watch him. She decided to go find breakfast before he returned.

Sesshomaru waited for Sakura to wake up. He waited patiently in the springs that he was bathing in, but her scent went in the opposite direction.

'Where is she going?' He asked himself, not really wanting an answer. He really was only thinking of one thing right now, and she wasn't there. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, envisioning Sakura's curvy naked body in the springs with him. Sesshomaru wasn't the one to think of these things, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

"I must have her." He said aloud and stood up. The water dripping off his tall slender body, his wet hair framing around his face. He bathed naked in the sun to dry himself off, and dressed shortly afterwards. He sensed that Sakura was back at the campsite, so he made his way back to her. When he neared the site, he smelled a nearly lit fire, and meat cooking.

When he emerged from the woods, she looked up, smiled at him, and returned to cooking.

"I hope you like rabbit's meat. That's all I could find so early in the morning." She said, not looking up from the fire. Sesshomaru stood there at the beginning of the camp, watching her with his piercing stare.

'I need her.' He thought to himself as he looked over her entire body, envisioning it as he did at the springs moments ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Did you hear me?" Sakura had forcefully snapped him out of his fantasy.

"I said breakfast is ready." She handed him the rabbit's meat, and began to tear into hers. He ate his slowly, as he quietly watched her eat. Her fangs ripping into the fragile meat of the rabbit. She sensed Sesshomaru watching, and she decided to see how he would act if she were to insinuate something other than eating. Her youkai blood kicking in just ever so slowly, she began to lick her fingers slowly, pretending to get the juice of the rabbit's meat off. She sucked lightly at her pointer finger, running her fangs so very lightly down the slender finger. A small groan exited Sesshomaru. He watched her tongue ride down the very top of her finger, slipping into her mouth, down until the finger vanished inside. A small groan rumbled inside her throat, and instantly Sesshomaru reacted. He dropped his meat to the ground, and dove over to Sakura. He pushed her down to the hard ground with a growl, and let his hand roam over her body roughly. His mouth crushed against hers in an intense passion, bruising them ever so slightly. Sakura instantly let him have access to the inside of her mouth, and he began to explore every inch with his tongue. She played along, dancing with his tongue, and wrapping hers around his every now and then. Sesshomaru's hand roamed all over her voluptuous breasts, wanting her clothes off now more than ever. Sakura didn't want things to go out of hand. She wanted nothing but her and Sesshomaru. And she definitely didn't want anything to happen in the forest, of all places. She broke free of Sesshomaru's lips, and panted for breath.

"L-lord Sesshomaru….l-let us go home." She panted out, and he looked at her with a deep dark stare that she couldn't read into. He simply closed his eyes, and nodded once. Sesshomaru agreed that it wasn't fit to take Sakura on the forest floor for all eyes to see. Sesshomaru was above that. They weren't far from the castle anyways, and they could make it there in no time, and surely continue. Sesshomaru climbed off of Sakura, and adjusted his Hakama as Sakura helped herself up, and smoothed her hair.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said in a monotone, and conjured up his cloud, big enough for Sakura to ride along side with him. She climbed on, and held onto Sesshomaru's hip, as they ride in the sky towards his castle.


	12. The Bedroom

**I know you all are eager for Inuyasha and Kagome to get to the point where Sesshomaru and Sakura are. But I'm taking it slow with them, because this story is about them. So I'm drawing it out, so I can have a longer story. Do you get it? So just be patient. They will get to their point of admitting their feelings in one chapter. Okay? But for now, this chapter has some rated R in it. If you get offended, I DID warn you here. So you don't have to read on if you think you'll get offended.  
-Sam**

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the scorpion's cave, the other's closely behind him.

"The demonic power here is so overbearing." Miroku said, his face holding a disgusted twinge to it.

"I sense more than one jewel shard now. But they're definitely in the cave." Kagome said, grabbing her bow from her back.

"How many, can you tell?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"I sense….three so far." She opened her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha with that confident look. He nodded.

"Let's go!" He said, and Kagome hopped on his back, and the other three onto Kirara's back, and they ran off into the depths of the cave.

* * *

Sakura and Sesshomaru made their way to her room, since it was closer than his own. They made no sound walking throughout the castle, so not to disturb Rin or Jaken. After she finished closing the paper thin door, Sesshomaru threw Sakura on her own bed, and climbed on top of her. He ran his single hand down the front of her kimono, cursing his half brother for taking his other arm. He could definitely use it right now. They looked into each other's eyes, as if silently telling each other how much they wanted this. How much they were craving one another.

**(A/N Here is where rated R comes into effect)**

Sesshomaru took his pointer finger, and tore through with his claw, the fabric of the front of her kimono. She took small breaths as she watched him tear her kimono off until she lay there in torn clothing, exposing her nudity. His hand slowly caressed her left breast. His hand cupped under the breast as much as he could, and lowered his head to it. He began to lick ever so lightly, that she could barely feel him. She knew he was teasing her, just as she had did at breakfast. She arched her upper back, trying to get him to lick her harder, and he took the hint. He cupped her breast tighter, and ran his tongue back and forth, over the nipple until it stood erect. He then went to the other breast, and did the same to it. Sakura's small moans in her throat was making it hard for Sesshomaru to take things slow. And hard it was. Sakura felt him grow more and more against her inner thigh as he lay on top of her. She ventured her hand down there, and cupped his erection through his Hakama. A growl of satisfaction escaped his throat, and he tore his mouth from her breasts, and began kissing her passionately. While open mouth kissing her, his hand ventured down her body, resting just below her belly button, but just above her woman hood. She whined a little in the kiss because he was teasing her again. He grinned inside his mind with the thought of her withering beneath his touch. He tore from the kiss, and began to trail her body with kisses. Down her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach and down even more. She gasped in pleasure when his tongue touched the outside of her folds. He ran his tongue on the outside, tasting her slowly. She grasped the bed sheets in the agony of sheer annoyance. She wanted him. She craved him.

"Sessh-homa-ru….." She whispered. His eyes looked at her as she watched him torture her. He closed his eyes, and dove his tongue inside. She gasped loudly as his tongue explored her insides. He brought his tongue to the outside again, and began to suck on her clit. She panted, grasping the bed sheets even more now. He tore his mouth away for only a second, to lick his pointer finger, and stick it slowly inside her, and then went back to sucking and licking her clint. He began to pump his finger inside her with a medium fast rhythm, and licked and sucked her clit with a fast rhythm. Sesshomaru could feel her first orgasm coming on quickly, and that's not what he wanted. He pulled his finger out, and moved back to kissing her passionately.

"It is now your turn to receive." Sakura said to Sesshomaru after she tore away from the kiss, and rolled him onto his back. She trailed her tongue down his tan lean muscular body. His body arched to her tongue, taking it all in. She skipped going down his erection, and kissed his inner thighs and stomach instead. He knew she was teasing him, just as he did to her. But he enjoyed it all the same. Her sexual tension got the best of her, so she stopped teasing him, and went for his erection. She dipped her tongue over the head, and licked around it, before taking the whole thing into her mouth. Sesshomaru took his hand and started playing with her hair, as she sucked him fast. He panting began to pick up as his first orgasm came into play. He gasped loudly as he came into her slender mouth. She swallowed it all, making sure there was none left behind. That turned Sesshomaru on again, and he was beginning to harden all over again. She helped him with that task, grasping his soft penis into her small hands, and jerked back and forth on it. It took no longer than a few seconds to get him ready again. Sesshomaru pushed Sakura down onto the bed, where her back was facing him. She got the hint, and raised her ass a little in the air. Sesshomaru positioned himself, and entered Sakura's vagina from behind. She arched her body up, to meet the full force of his penis inside her. He began to move slowly at first, then began to pick up the rhythm. He reached around to finger her clit as he moved inside her. Approaching her orgasm more quickly than planned, he pulled out, and rolled her over onto her back and began to kiss her, to get her mind off of her orgasm. When he felt that the time was ready, he rolled over onto his back, and grabbed her arm to tell her to get on top of him. She took the hint, and positioned herself on top of Sesshomaru. She steadily lowered herself until Sesshomaru's penis slid inside her wet walls. She now had the power to control how she wanted it to go. She put her hands on Sesshomaru's chiseled chest to steady herself, and began to move back and forth slowly. Sesshomaru took his hand and grabbed her breast, and massaged it roughly, urging her to go faster. She obliged, and began to grind faster. Both arriving at their orgasms again, Sakura gave it her all, driving into Sesshomaru as hard as she could. Her walls began to tighten as her orgasm surfaced, and shortly after Sesshomaru's orgasm followed suit, his come filling her before she pulled off of him, and collapsed on the bed next to him. Their panting and gasping for air filled the room as well as the smell of sweat and sex. Sakura closed her eyes is exhaustion, and started to go to sleep. Sesshomaru watched her for just a few moments before going to sleep as well.

* * *

**I know this was mostly a Sesshomaru and Sakura chapter, but I assure you the next chapter will barely have them in it. It will be about Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings. No, they won't tell, but something WILL happen  
-Sam**


	13. Scorpion Demon

**Ok, this chapter has no Sesshomaru and Sakura in it. It is more about the main group this time.-Sam**

* * *

Inuyasha ran into the cave with Kagome on his back, and the rest of the group following him on Kirara's back. Human and demon bones littered the floor of the cave and the stench of blood was heavy in the air.

"This scorpion demon is ruthless." Kagome said in Inuyasha's ear. He growled in response.

'I can't let Kagome get hurt this time. I'll protect her with my life.' Inuyasha thought, and gripped onto Kagome's legs tighter. Kagome noticed, and blushed a light pink, but shook her head, and concentrated on finding the scorpion.

"He's just up ahead!" Kagome said and pointed to prove her point. The got to a huge opening in the cave, where you could not see the top anymore. They explored with their eyes, until they spotted the demon. He was just as big as the cave was. He had bones scattered all throughout the floor around him. And it looked like they had come just in time. He was asleep.

"Heh. Dumb scorpion can't even sense that someone has infiltrated its cave." Inuyasha said as he set down Kagome.

"It may be a trap, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She ran over to Miroku and Sango to stay safe.

"Feh. Where's the jewel shards at?" Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate.

"There are two in it's tail, one it's head and one each in the front legs" Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath with a smirk on his face.

"Four? It was worth searching for this demon then." Miroku said standing next to Sango. They were prepared for anything, especially if the demon scorpion woke up.

"Piece of cake!" Inuyasha said as he swung the Tetsusaiga in the air to perform the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha watch out! It is a trap!" As Kagome said that, the scorpion's tail swung for Inuyasha's legs. He jumped before it reached him.

"So he was faking it." Inuyasha said, mostly to himself.

"Alright demon, prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga towards the scorpion's head, and hit the mark. The scorpion shook its head in pain, and one of the shards fell to the cave's ground.

"Inuyasha! One of the shards fell out!" Kagome yelled to the half-demon. He looked over at her, and saw her pointing. He jumped out of the way from the raging scorpion, and picked up the shard from the ground. He jumped over to Kagome, and handed it to her.

"Here. Put it with the others." She nodded her head. And put it with the necklace she kept the cluster of jewels.

"All that's left is the tail and the legs." Inuyasha announced, preparing for another attack. He jolted for the demon's tail, swinging the Wind Scar in the direction of the jewels.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled and it hit the mark. The demon roared in pain as the two jewels fell to the ground again. Inuyasha scooped them up and gave them to Kagome as well. The scorpion thrashed his tail about, trying to hit Inuyasha.

"You're too slow demon!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged another attack. The scorpion went again to strike Inuyasha but when it failed to hit Inuyasha, it went for Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was too late, the scorpion's tail pierced Kagome's left shoulder. As she fell to the ground, so did the last jewel shards Inuyasha had given her. The scorpion went for the shards but Sango stabbed the tail with her sword. As it withered in pain, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and jumped away to a safer place.

"Miroku! Sango! Finish the demon! I'll take care of Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he ran to the front of the cave again. He ran with Kagome in his arms, and watched her wince in pain while holding her shoulder.

"Hang on Kagome. Just hang on." Inuyasha said to her in a soft voice. He reached the outside of the cave where he found out the sun was already starting to set. He laid her down on the soft grass, and starting rummaging through her backpack, trying to find her first aid kit.

"It's in….ow…the front." She told him. He unzipped the front side of her pack, found the kit, and took it out. He put some peroxide onto a rag, and dabbed at her wound. She flinched and winced every time the peroxide hit her.

'I'm so sorry Kagome. I promised to protect you, and again I failed.' He thought as he wrapped her shoulder in a bandage.

"Inuyasha?" She said in a worried tone. He looked away from her when he finished wrapping her up.

"What's wrong?" She sat up from lying down.

"I failed you." He said simply, and he crossed his arms, while putting his hands in his sleeves.

"Inuyasha…..You didn't fail me. Look, you took me out here to take care of me. How is that failing in anyway?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You were hurt again. And I wasn't there to stop it."

"You can't be there all the time, Inuyasha." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"…I want to be." He whispered. She gasped, being surprised at his remark. Before she could say anything, Inuyasha muttered something about helping Sango and Miroku, and ran off into the cave.

"…..Inuyasha…." Kagome said in a hush tone. Shippo came running out of the cave to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked inspecting her wrapped up injury.

"Couldn't be better Shippo!" Kagome said through a fake smile. Shippo was too young to understand how Kagome felt right now.

* * *

The three that were left fighting the demon, came out covered in blood, but had the look of triumph on their faces.

"We've slain the demon, and have the jewel shards." Sango said holding out the jewel shards for Kagome to take.

"Are you all ok?" Kagome asked, worried about the blood all over them.

"Oh yes. This is the demon blood. We were not harmed in any way. How is your shoulder doing, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh it feels much better since Inuyasha wrapped it for me." She stole a glance over to Inuyasha, but he was looking away.

"Well, let us go find a place to camp down for the night. And rinse off this blood." Miroku said, and they all set off on foot back to the village of all the slain people.

"I think, before we rest, we should give a proper burial to these innocent villagers." Sango said as they entered the village.

"You're absolutely right dear Sango." Miroku said, and groped her ass.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled, and slapped him across his cheek.

"Now is not at the least bit time for that kind of behavior!" Sango said, while Miroku held his cheek where a nice red hand print was visible.

"Forgive me Sango. I could not resist." He said as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

They spent the rest of the sunset burying and praying for the villagers, before they decided it was too dark to do anything else. They found a nice sized hut, and set up camp inside.

"I think that we should take turns in the nearby springs. This blood needs to be rinsed off." Miroku suggested.

"I think the ladies should go first." He added and the girls agreed.

"C'mon Shippo!" Kagome said, and he jumped up on her uninjured shoulder.

"I said 'ladies'. How does he get to go with them?" Miroku asked when they left the hut.

"Hmph." Was all Inuyasha said. He was sitting with his back against the hut's wall, and his Tetsusaiga in his lap. He was thinking about earlier, what he had said to Kagome.

'Do I really care for Kagome? I mean, I know I care for her, but do I really _care _for her? I don't even know how she feels about me. All the 'SITS'. Maybe she doesn't care for me at all. But, I don't know.' Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku broke him out of his confusing thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" He added. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at the monk, then closed them again.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said. A hint of attitude in his voice. Miroku didn't pry anymore. If Inuyasha wasn't going to spill, he wasn't going to ask anymore.

* * *

The girls came back a half hour later, and the guys left to take their bath.

"I feel loads better, don't you Sango?" Kagome asked sitting down on the hut's floor in front of the fire.

"Yes! That bath was needed." Sango smiled. Kagome returned the smile.

'Inuyasha has been acting strange lately. So calm and so nice towards me. Saying things I would never suspect him to say. Does he _care _about me? No! He couldn't! He's Inuyasha!' Kagome closed her eyes in disbelief.

'But, then again…..' She added. She huffed a big sigh, and leaned her back against the wall.


	14. Past Brought Up

**Sorry for the long period of not updating. Work is taking a lot of time away. But here you go, chapter 14.  
- Sam**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the sunlight pouring into the window. Her eyes adjusted to see that she was in her room. Then she remembered the night before, and blushed. She turned over to see if Sesshomaru was still sleeping, and found out that he wasn't there anymore. She sat herself up on her elbows to look around, to see if he was in the room, but he wasn't. Sakura whined a little in her throat. She felt ditched. She got out of bed, and dressed in a new kimono, since the one she had worn before, Sesshomaru tore to shreds. This one was black, with a golden sash, and red embroidered thread. She opened her door quietly, and began searching for Sesshomaru. She sensed that he was nearby, so it wasn't hard to find him.

"Lady Sakura! You're awake!" Rin bounced out her room, and grabbed onto Sakura's hand.

"C'mon! Let's go get breakfast!" Rin pulled Sakura to the dining room, away from Sesshomaru. Sakura looked back to see Sesshomaru coming out into the hallway to watch Rin pull her away.

'How amusing.' Sesshomaru thought, and followed them to the dining room.

Countless servants served them their breakfast not long after they sat down. Sakura stole a look over to Sesshomaru while they were eating. She quickly looked away when she noticed he was watching her.

'What do I say to him now? After that, what can one say?' Sakura asked herself as she nibbled on some rice.

"Lady Sakura! Do you want to play with me in the garden today?" Rin asked, pushing away her unfinished food.

"Rin, finish your breakfast." Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin gulped loudly, pulled her plate back towards her, and started eating again.

"Besides Rin, I have business with Lady Sakura after breakfast." He said and stood up from his chair.

"Meet me in my study afterwards, Sakura." He walked off without another word.

"Master Jaken, I guess you have to play with me in the garden today!" Rin said happily, as she finished her plate. Jaken gulped in fear.

'What does that child have planned for me today?' He thought to himself as she smiled innocently. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the two. Then she remembered that Sesshomaru wanted to see her.

'What could he want?' She thought. She wondered if he thought about last night, as she did. Maybe she would find out now. She got up from her chair, and walked off to find Sesshomaru. She sensed that he was down the hall, so she followed the hallway until she found his study.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She said when she walked inside. She gasped at the sight before her. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and they were all filled with books. In the middle of the room was a beautiful brown leather chair with a desk next to it. And that's where she found Sesshomaru. He was sitting in the chair with his nose to a scroll.

"Ah, Lady Sakura. You've finally come." He said as he looked up from the scroll.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she walked over in front of him.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you knew about the powers you possess." She looked at him, confused.

"What powers?" He closed his eyes as he tried to find the words to explain to her what he meant.

"You have powers you do not know about, I see. You are a telekinetic Inugami Daiyokai." Sakura was silent. He took her silence as a way she that she didn't understand.

"Telekinesis. You can move objects with your mind, and read other minds as well. Inugami Daiyokai. Dog God demon. You are as me and as my father." Sakura sunk to her knees, trying to capture all that Sesshomaru was telling her.

"So….how do I unlock these powers?" She finally said after a couple of minutes. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, waiting for the answer.

"I am trying to find that out myself." He said and looked back at the scroll in his hands.

"I see." Was all she said, she got back to her feet quietly.

"Sesshomaru. What was last night?" She finally asked. He looked away from the scroll, and to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She didn't look at him, but she looked at her feet. Her fists were clenched.

"You heard me." She said, her anger boiling inside, but she kept her calm.

"Were you just using me?" She added, she finally looked at him with anger in her eyes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes simply.

"No." Was all he said. Her anger disappeared as soon as he answered. He got up from the chair, and walked past her.

"I did not use you." He said before leaving the room. She smiled slightly, and left to go find Rin in the garden.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Can I talk to you about something?" Miroku asked. The group was walking back to Kaede's village because Kagome had said something about going home to get more supplies.

"Huh? Oh, sure Miroku." Inuyasha hung back where Miroku was walking, and let the girls walk ahead of them.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked when he thought it was ok to talk.

"Now don't get offended or anything, but I noticed you were extra concerned about Kagome after the incident with the scorpion demon. Were you thinking about what happened with Takeshi?" Inuyasha knew that Miroku was just concerned, so he decided not to get mad at the monk.

"Yeah, I was." Inuyasha said crossing his arms in a protective manner.

"Inuyasha, you cannot blame yourself with what happened." Miroku said then sighed afterwards.

"You know as well as I do that we couldn't have stopped what happened. We were overrun by snake demons." He added. Inuyasha sighed after that.

"I know. I just want to protect Kagome more than ever now." Miroku nodded slightly.

"I understand that. But you can't keep beating yourself up after something happens to her. Kagome is a grown woman. She can take care of herself. Understand that." And with that, Miroku rejoined Sango's side.

'You're right Miroku. But still…..' Inuyasha thought, and watched Kagome from where he was.

'From here on out, nothing will ever touch Kagome again!'

"Look over there!" Kagome said as she pointed ahead of them. A twister of some sort was coming straight towards them.

"Kagome!" A voice was heard inside the twister, and it stopped in front of the group.

"Oh, it's Kouga!" Kagome said. He grabbed Kagome's hands in his.

"Kagome, I've missed your presence." She blushed a crimson red. Inuyasha clenched his fist at Kouga.

"Hey wolf boy, why don't you leave her alone!?" Inuyasha barked, glaring at him.

"Pipe down mutt. I was talking to Kagome, not you!" Kouga yelled back, glaring at him as well.

"Boys, quiet down….please. Stop." Kagome said, but her cries for peace were drowned out by the constant arguing and yelling between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Anyways, I came here for a purpose, not just to see Kagome." Kouga said after the boys ran out of insults to say to one another.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Kagome asked, ignoring the huff and puff from Inuyasha.

"It's about Naraku. I was over by my wolf clan's hideout, and I know I whiffed him. I know that nasty smell anywhere."

"Where?!" Inuyasha said, forgetting that it was Kouga he was asking.

"Like I'd tell you smelly!" Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned him. She gave him that, _I'll sit you if you say anything mean towards Kouga_, look. Inuyasha swallowed his words, and just sat down quietly.

"Kouga, where did where you? Where is Naraku?" Kagome asked him this time.

"I'll take you!" Kouga swept her up into his arms, bridal style. Kagome's fear started to rise, and Kouga could sense it.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He put her on her feet, afraid that he made her that way.

"Oh…Kouga. I'm sorry." Kagome looked away sadly. Inuyasha was about to take this time to rub it in Kouga's face that he was turned down by Kagome, but saw that Kagome was starting to cry.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha took her into his arms, and let her cry in his chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouga asked Miroku and Sango. Sango looked at Miroku, and Miroku looked at Sango. Miroku heaved a huge sigh, and explained what happened. After Miroku finished, Kagome had finished crying. Kouga stood there with his mouth open at the story he had just heard.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" Kouga said and ran over to hold her hands.

"She doesn't want to be reminded about it Kouga." Inuyasha said and took Kagome's hands away from Kouga.

"You…said… Kouga?" Kouga blinked a little bit, not registering what was happening. Inuyasha took Kagome into an embrace as she started crying again.

"See what I mean?" He said in a stern voice, and went back to comforting Kagome. Kouga held a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for …. you know…." He said in a small voice. Kagome wiped her eyes, and pulled away from Inuyasha.

"It's ok Kouga. I'm fine." She said in a quivering voice.

"Well, um, I'll show you where I smelled Naraku last, if you still want me to." Kouga turned around, ready to run.

"Yeah, we'll follow you." Kagome said and she crawled onto Inuyasha's back.


	15. Show Up, Naraku

**If you don't know why Kagome was crying, go back to chapters four and five. That explains why she is so reluctant towards men right now.  
-Sam **

* * *

"Kagome, no." Inuyasha let Kagome off his back. She stared at him with disbelief.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, holding her hand close to her heart.

"You need to go home, as we all planned." Kouga looked at Inuyasha as if he was an idiot.

"Home? She is home. This village is her home." Kouga said shaking his fist slightly. Kagome shook her head at Kouga.

"My real home, Kouga." She told him. Kouga blinked several times.

"You're right Inuyasha. I know why you want me to go home. I understand." Kagome held sadness in her eyes, but still put on a smile.

"Come back in 5 days. I'll come and get you before then if it's safe enough. This will give you time to catch up on those studies of yours. I'm doing this for your safety Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her one last time.

'I don't know what I would do without you by my side.' He added in his mind. Kagome waved goodbye to her friends, and walked off to the bone eater's well.

"Will someone tell me what the HELL is going on?!" Kouga demanded once Kagome left.

"You couldn't comprehend it in that stupid head of yours!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha! Stop fighting, for Kagome's sake." Miroku interrupted before Kouga could open his mouth.

"Right…..Let's just go find Naraku." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah. I forgot why I came to you guys." Kouga said, his pointer finger tapping his chin.

"Just shut up and show us where you last smelled Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, losing his patience.

"Oh pipe down mutt. Just try to keep up." Kouga said with a smirk, and raced off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"C'mon!" Inuyasha yelled, running after Kouga, while the rest rode on Kirara.

* * *

_Sighhh  
_"Inuyasha is right. I'd just get in the way again anyways." Kagome said as she was walking to the well. She kicked a pebble out of her walkway, and heaved another heavy sigh.

"But I don't want to leave Inuyasha….." She stopped walking, and looked back.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, he's been acting a lot differently lately. It's strange, but I like it." She smiled slightly to herself and starting walking again. She got to the well, and sat down on the ledge of it.

'I really don't want to go back. Even if Inuyasha doesn't admit it, he needs me there. I don't always get in the way.' Kagome looked up at the dark clouds rolling in front of the sun.

"An evil aura…." She said to herself.

'Maybe I should go.' She got to her feet, and jumped into the well without another word or thought.

She climbed out after the well brought her back to her own time. She shuffled to the door of her house.

"I'm home." She said when she walked inside.

"Kagome? I didn't expect you to be home so soon after you left." Her mother said walking over to her, drying her hands on the apron she wore.

"I was just in the middle of cooking dinner." She hugged Kagome.

"Yum, I'm starved." Kagome said with a smile.

"I think I'll take a nice long bath first though." She added, and started walking upstairs to her room to get extra clothes. She walked by Souta's room.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome waved when she walked by.

"Hey sis!" Souta yelled after her, wanting her to come back. He threw his game boy down on the bed.

"What is it Souta?" Kagome asked from his doorway.

"Is Inuyasha with you?" Souta asked sitting up on his bed from lying on his stomach.

"No, does it look like it?" Kagome motioned behind her for him to look.

"Oh, I was hoping he was here." Souta went back to playing his game boy. Kagome sighed but smiled afterwards.

'On to my bath!' She thought to herself as she was walking to the bathroom after collecting her clothes.

"Ahhh! Heaven!" Kagome sighed out when she sunk into the tub. Steam built up in the bathroom as she soaked herself until all her worries were washed away.

"I needed that." She told herself as she was getting dressed in her comfy pajamas. She shuffled to her room, stifling a yawn.

"I'm _yawwwn _so sleepy." She stretched before climbing into bed for a good sleep.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!" Kagome shot up at her mother's voice.

"Real food!" Kagome forgot all about sleeping and rushed down to eat with her family.

* * *

"Lady Sakura." Sesshomaru called from the doorway leading to the garden. Sakura stopped chasing Rin around the tree when she heard her name.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She started to walk over to him.

"Sorry little one, I will be back later." She told Rin, and went back to walking towards to Sesshomaru. Rin smiled at Sakura and skipped off to find Jaken.

"What is it Milord?" Sakura asked when she reached Sesshomaru.

"You know of Naraku?" He asked, walking into the house, Sakura staying by his side.

"Yes, I was told of him. Is he up to something?" Sakura watched Sesshomaru stare ahead with no emotion, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I do believe so. I have felt a strange ominous aura cover half of the continent. I feel that he is behind this." Sesshomaru walked into his study, Sakura following him.

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura asked, sitting down on her legs on the floor in front of Sesshomaru, while he sat in his chair.

"We need to unlock your powers." Sesshomaru handed her the scroll that he was reading this morning. She looked at it, and Sesshomaru began to explain.

"You need to defeat a great opponent before you can tap into your true potential. I am sure you have more powers than just telekinesis." Sakura looked at Sesshomaru, then to the scroll again.

"You are weak." Sesshomaru said. She looked at him quickly, and then looked away just as quickly.

"Yes…." She agreed. She had tried to make herself powerful in the past, but it was no use.

'But with Sesshomaru's help, I know I can do it.' She thought to herself, and rolled the scroll up.

"Who will be my target?" She asked with her eyes closed. She opened them to look at Sesshomaru.

"Myself." Sakura looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"Milord. There is no way I can defeat you. You are way too powerful." Sesshomaru stood up from the chair, so she followed suit. Her legs were falling asleep anyways.

"Come." He said, and started walking. She followed as they walked through the castle in silence, until they reached the door to the outside gardens. He opened the door, and let her pass before him.

"Keep walking." He told her, and closed the door behind them. So she listened, and kept walking, while he went back to leading her. They walked into the woods surrounding the castle, until they came upon a medium sized building.

"We are training here." He said and opened the doors to let her inside.

"Training?" She asked as she walked in, unaware of what he really meant.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Naraku, and not some demon he cast off?" Inuyasha asked when him and Kouga were running side by side towards the place Kouga told the group about.

"I'm sure of it. I know that putrid smell anywhere." Kouga said looking ahead. He growled deep in his throat when a flash of Kagura killing his men went through his mind.

'I'll slaughter you for that, Naraku!' He thought as he clenched his fist, now running harder than ever.

"It's just up ahead." Kouga told Inuyasha. Inuyasha strained his eyes, ears and nose to find any trace of Naraku. They stopped running at the sight before them. A figure in a baboon pelt stood there, with it's back turned.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs.

"Oh, Inuyasha. So glad you could join us." Naraku said as he turned his head to look at Kouga and Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'us' you bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled, readying his claws to strike. Naraku stepped to the side a little to show his captive. Inuyasha softened at the sight.

"Kikyo?"


	16. The Plot Thickens

**Another chapter is here. I'm also thinking about starting a new Inuyasha story along with this one. I'm still thinking of the plot for that one though, but I know it'll be more about Sesshomaru, since he's my favorite character. If you can't tell ;)  
****I'll keep you posted. Oh, and c'mon now, I barely got any feedback on my last chapter. Am I disappointing you guys?  
-Sam**

* * *

"Goodnight Kagome!"

"Goodnight mom!" Kagome hugged her mother goodnight and ran upstairs to collapse on her bed.

"Goodnight little brother." Kagome said when she passed by Souta's room.

"Night sis." He muttered, trying to finish his last minute homework.

'Shouldn't have spent your time with your game boy….' Kagome thought to herself as she reached her room.

"Ahhh. So comfy!" Kagome said as she cuddled up under her covers. Her happiness and comfort subsided when she started thinking about Inuyasha and the others.

'I wonder if Kouga directed them to Naraku…..' Kagome turned on her side to look out her window.

'I'm worried about Inuyasha.' She added, and closed her eyes to try to go to sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing here Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asked clenching his fists. Kikyo was found on her knees in front of Naraku. She looked very weak, and was breathing very heavily.

"Inu…yasha…" She gasped out, trying to look at him.

"Damnit what did you do to her you bastard?!" Inuyasha asked Naraku, withdrawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Now, now Inuyasha. Don't get too hasty. Jumping into battles you have no business in." As Naraku said his last sentence, he shot miasma into the sky, clouding around Inuyasha and the others.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll keep Kikyo safe, for now." Naraku's evil laughter rung through the air as he vanished, along with Kikyo.

"…Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered, looking to the sky.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Kouga yelled after Naraku.

"It seems that Naraku is planning to use Kikyo somehow." Miroku said to Sango. She nodded in agreement.

"But what? That's the question." She said looking at where Naraku was last seen.

"Well, that was a waste." Kouga said, as he turned to face Inuyasha.

"That means I have to find Naraku all over again." He added, scratching his head with his pointer finger.

"See you later mutt face!" Kouga said, waved goodbye, and then rushed off in his cyclone of dust.

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha yelled after Kouga.

"Inuyasha, do you smell any signs of Naraku?" Miroku asked while he walked over to Inuyasha.

"No, not a whiff." Inuyasha said, smelling the air.

"I think we should make camp, it's getting really dark." Sango said.

"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha agreed, and they walked off to find a secluded place to camp out.

* * *

"You did well on your first day of training, Lady Sakura." Sesshomaru said as they were walking back to the castle.

"Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru. That means a lot." She blushed a small shade of pink.

"Now I think we should rest up for the next day of training." He said, opening the door for her to go inside the castle. Sakura nodded. She was tired, but she wasn't going to let Sesshomaru know that. She wanted to show him that she could take what ever he threw at her. His poisonous claws worried her the most. If she were to ever get caught by one claw, she'd be at bed rest for the rest of the week. She couldn't afford something like that at a time like this.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at her bedroom door. He stopped in front of it, so she did as well.

"Would you like to sleep in my room tonight? It's much nicer than yours."

'Is Sesshomaru inviting me to sleep with him in his room?' She blushed a darker shade of pink.

"I…uh…mm…um..." She stuttered out. She saw a small hint of a smile on Sesshomaru's face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, and began walking to his room. She stood there in complete shock for a few seconds before coming to her senses, and walked off after him.

'Why did Sesshomaru invite me to his room? Does he ….? No, he couldn't.' Sakura walked in silence behind Sesshomaru until they got to his room a little ways away from hers. He pulled back the rice paper door, and let her go in first. She looked around, and agreed with him that his room was much nicer than hers, as well as a lot bigger. Sesshomaru walked behind her and started to strip of his armor and weapons.

"Would you like a change of clothing?" He asked her, as he started to undress in front of her. Sakura didn't want to watch him, as she thought it would be rude, so she stared at the ground instead.

"No thank you Lord Sesshomaru. These clothes will do fine." She tried her best to hide her blushing and stuttering. She finally looked up when he started walking over to the bed. He wore nothing but his Hakama, so his lean muscular chest was exposed, and she couldn't help but watch him. He climbed into bed, sitting up and watched her as he waited for her to join him. It took her a minute to finally move her legs again. She walked slowly to the other side of the bed, and slide under the covers with him. He finally laid down on his side to look at her. She followed suit, but laid on her back instead.

"What is wrong, Lady Sakura?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice almost a whisper. It sent chills down her spine.

"I do not feel at ease. It is not you, Lord Sesshomaru. It is merely the fact that we are not mates, yet you treat me like one. You are confusing me." Sakura let out a small gasp at what she had just said. She didn't mean to tell him what she actually thought. She looked at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say next.

"Forgive me for not telling you. I was testing the waters, so to speak." His eyes were so beautiful, she couldn't help but stare into them.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"I did not know your feelings towards myself. I now know how you feel." He turned around so that his back was facing her.

"I will not confuse you any longer." She heard him say over his shoulder. Her face held shock with a little bit of hurt.

"That is…not what I meant." She told him. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Explain." Was all he said. She took a deep breathe, trying to find the words to tell him how she really felt.

* * *

_Yawwwwn_

"Morning already?" Kagome asked herself when she awoke to the sun shining into her bedroom window.

"I'm so glad I came home on the weekend. I can catch up on my sleep for a little while." She hopped out of bed and stretched.

"Today is going to be good, I know it." She smiled as she looked out her window. She shuffled out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." She said as she sat down at her side of the table.

"Morning? Oh, Kagome, it's past noon." Her mother told her as she walked into the kitchen where Kagome was.

"PAST NOON!?" Kagome shot up from sitting, and ran upstairs to grab a bath.

'I haven't slept in late since I was a little kid.' She thought while she was drawing her bath.

* * *

"I think it's best if we head in the direction Naraku was flying off to last night." Miroku said when they all awoke.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that bastard." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"What do you think he wants with Kikyo?" Shippo asked Sango while they rode on top of Kirara.

"I don't know Shippo. But whatever it is, it can't be good." She looked at Miroku, who looked like he was praying.

* * *

"Watch after lovely Kikyo for me, will you Kagura? Make sure that she keeps at least one soul inside that dead body of hers. I don't want her dying on me before I can use her for what I need." Naraku said with his back towards Kagura and Kana. Kagura looked at Kikyo on the cave ground. She was resting on her back, her breathe was very shallow and her heart was barely beating, but she was still holding onto the life she possessed.

"Why do we need the priestess?" Kagura asked in a disgusted voice.

"In due time Kagura. In due time." Naraku said and vanished into the woods.


	17. Two Priestesses

Sakura awoke the next morning in her own room. She turned her body to face the window, so she could look at the sun rising.

'I should have told him.' She thought to herself as the sun started to rise above the trees.

_-Flashback-_

Sakura took a deep breathe, trying to find the words to tell him how she really felt but she couldn't do it. Sesshomaru took her silence as she didn't feel the same as he did.

"I believe you should go back to your room, Lady Sakura. As I said, I will confuse you no longer." Sesshomaru said with his back towards her, not even glancing her way. Sakura sighed heavily, and threw the covers off her. She then left the room without another word to him.

_-End Flashback-_

"I'm such a coward." She said, and her eyes started to water.

"Are you awake?" She heard Sesshomaru's voice from the other side of the rice paper door.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall, trying to hide the quivering in her voice.

"Get dressed and go to the training building. I will be waiting." And with that, he left her.

'Why did I smell salt? Was she weeping?' Sesshomaru thought when he was walking outside.

'She truly is a peculiar woman. But what could she have been shedding tears about?' He added as he reached the training building.

* * *

"She needs a soul." Kanna told Kagura. She was referring to Kikyo, who still was on the cave floor, unconscious. Kanna had a barrier over the cave, so that none of the soul collectors could get to Kikyo.

"Let one in." Kagura said, pointing to the countless soul collectors that hovered outside. Kanna weakened the barrier just enough for one to fly in and it dropped the stolen soul into Kikyo. Kagura slashed it in two afterwards, since it was no longer needed.

"I still don't understand why we need the dead priestess." Kagura told Kanna as she sat down at the entrance of the cave.

"Naraku intends to kill her after he is done with her." Kanna informed her. She stood in front of Kagura, holding her mirror for Kagura to look into. It showed Naraku and the Saimyosho flying through the air of the morning sun.

'Where exactly is he heading?' Kagura asked herself as she watched him with a hint of disgust in her eyes.

"He is looking for Kagome." Kanna said, as though she knew what Kagura was thinking.

* * *

"I think it's best to check out the local villages to hear if they have seen anything suspicious lately." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Keh, what are a buncha humans gonna know?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice. He started walking on the dirt path, opposite of the nearby village.

"Inuyasha, I agree with Miroku." Sango said from on top of Kirara. Miroku climbed aboard, as well as Shippo.

"Yeah? Well then why don't you go by yourself? I've got better things to do." Inuyasha scoffed, still walking off in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha…." Miroku was about to argue, when he picked up an evil aura surrounding the nearby village.

"Do you feel that?" He asked Sango, and she nodded.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said abruptly.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned his change of decision.

"It's Naraku, I can smell him." Inuyasha took off in the direction of the nearby village, which now seemed to be on fire.

When the group arrived, they were surrounded by dead bodies of the villagers, lying in blood.

"Inuyasha. I knew I would get your attention this way." Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku and his Saimyosho floating inside a barrier.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha withdrew his Tetsusaiga and aimed it towards Naraku.

"Do not draw your weapon. I merely just came to deliver a message. If you want Kikyo back, I require something of yours."

"Like hell I'd give you anything!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So you would like Kikyo to die?" Naraku narrowed his eyes in an evil way. Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly.

"I require Kagome; in exchange I will give you Kikyo back, alive." Inuyasha looked at Naraku to see through his deceitful ways.

"No way will I give you Kagome!" Inuyasha said with disgust. He was glad Kagome wasn't here with them, but in her own time.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha lifted his sword and struck Naraku's barrier. It did not diminish, but it simply wavered a bit.

"If you do not comply, I will be forced to take Kagome, and kill Kikyo." Naraku said, not fazed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled and performed the Wind Scar again.

"Very well half breed, I will find Kagome, wherever you are hiding her." Naraku said in a menacing voice and he disappeared.

"Thank goodness Naraku cannot get to Kagome in her own time." Miroku said walking to Inuyasha's side.

"Yeah, you're right. But what does he need Kagome for? He has Kikyo already." He sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Maybe he requires the strength of two priestesses combined." Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"You could be on to something monk. I bet I know someone who might tell us what we need to know." Inuyasha turned his back towards Miroku.

"I'm going to get Myoga. I'm sure he knows something." And Inuyasha took off without another word, leaving Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in the destroyed village.

"I think we should bury and pay our respect to the dead villagers." Miroku said walking over to Sango, who was dismounting Kirara.

"Right, I'll go in search of shovels." Sango said and walked off to the village's town shed.

* * *

"Kagura." Naraku appeared before Kagura in the cave.

"I need you to run an errand." She looked at him, awaiting her orders.

"Find Kagome and bring her to me, unharmed."

"What are you planning, Naraku?" Kagura demanded.

"I told you Kagura. In due time." And he disappeared.

'Damn that Naraku, ordering me around.' Kagura scowled as she picked the feather from her hair.

'But at least it gets me out of this cave and babysitting the dead priestess.' She thought and flew away on her feather.

'How in the world am I going to find the girl if he couldn't?' She flew in the direction where she sensed Inuyasha to be.

'She has to be close to him, she always is.'

* * *

Sakura made her way to the training building, reluctantly. She was dreading the time she was going to be with Sesshomaru. She knew it was going to be different now.

'If only I had the courage to tell him how I really felt.' She pondered as she walked through the woods to the building. When she reached it, she sensed that Sesshomaru was already inside, setting up for their practice.

'If only I could tell him……' She opened the door, and walked inside slowly.

"Ah, you're here." Sesshomaru said when she walked through the door.

"I was just setting everything up for - "

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said in an icy tone. He wasn't too happy that she cut him off like that.

"I need to tell you something." She averted his eyes, but she could feel his stare.

"Remember last night, when you asked me to explain what I meant when I told you that you were confusing me?"

"Yes I recall." Sakura took a deep breath, trying to summon the courage.

"What I meant was, I don't know how you feel towards me, so I do not know how to react towards you." He was silent for a while, until she looked at him finally.

"You should know how I feel. Do I not make it obvious?" She looked down at the ground quickly.

"I see." Was all he said, and walked over towards her. She kept her look down, but she could hear him coming. She looked up just in time for her to feel him wrap his arms around her.

'He is….embracing me?' She asked herself, and found her arms wrapping around him as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She found herself saying while they were holding each other.

"I am not able to express my feelings. But I know I feel something for you, and it gets hard to hide these emotions. I understand that you did not know how I felt about you. But you see, I did not know how you felt about me. But now I see. You also do not express your emotions." He spoke into her hair, which automatically gave her shivers.

"I care deeply for you Lord Sesshomaru..." She found herself saying. She did not regret it, because she finally found the words she was searching for to tell him in the first place.

"And I also." Was all he said, but it was more than enough to her. Sesshomaru let go of her, so he could get a good look at her.

"Now, on to your training." He said and handed her the kitana she always carried as he wielded his Tokijin.

* * *

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" Kagome stopped walking to see who was calling her. She had just finished shopping for more supplies, and was heading home now.

"Oh, hey Hojo." Hojo ran up to Kagome's side with a smile.

"Wow you have a lot of bags Kagome. Here, let me carry some for you." Hojo took a few bags from her hands and Kagome thanked him with a smile.

"Why in the world did you buy so much stuff?" Hojo asked as they began walking towards her shrine.

"Oh well, you know. I get sick a lot, and I need to keep up my strength with all this food." She laughed uneasily.

"Ramen? Potato chips? Poky? Kagome this is all bad for you. No wonder you get sick all the time, you're not getting your proper nutrients."

'There he goes again.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hojo, this stuff is alright. It gives me energy to get up in the mornings." Kagome lied again.

"…Alright. I still don't approve though, Kagome."

They both stopped outside her house's door, so she could say goodbye.

"Do you think you can carry them all in?" Hojo was referring to the bags. She knew he was coming up with an excuse to try to come inside.

"Sure. I'll be fine." Kagome said, trying to dismiss Hojo.

"I'm worried about you Kagome. You understand that, right?" He blushed after he made that statement.

"I know. But believe me Hojo. I'm fine." Kagome said as she opened her door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" She said, and stepped inside without another word to Hojo.

_Phew_  
"Finally." Kagome said as she set all the bags on the kitchen table then wiped her brow afterwards.

"Oh, you're home Kagome." Her mother came into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"My goodness, did you buy the whole store?" She asked with a laugh. Kagome laughed as well.

"It's Inuyasha. He has such an empty less stomach." Kagome stopped her laughing when she mentioned Inuyasha's name.

'Inuyasha….oh how I miss you.'

"I'm going upstairs mom." Kagome announced, and walked away.

'I need time to myself. Time to think and worry.' She told herself as her feet carried her upstairs to her room.

'Inuyasha….what are you up to now?' She collapsed onto her bed and hugged her pillow with sadness.

* * *

"Totosai, you here? Hey! Totosai!" Inuyasha called out to the Tetsusaiga's maker. He walked into the cave where Totosai resided, and found him to be making a sword.

"What are you deaf old man?" Inuyasha asked when he sat down next to Totosai.

"Oh Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Totosai asked putting down the sword he was making.

"I was wondering if Myoga was here. I need to talk to him."

"Master Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt something jump onto his nose and start to drink the blood inside him.

"Myoga." Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice, and smacked Myoga against his nose.

"How cruel…." Myoga said as he fell into Inuyasha's open palm.

"Myoga, I need to ask you something. Naraku is up to something, and I think you can help me find out what it is."

"Oh I'd be happy to help you out any way that I can Master Inuyasha." Myoga said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'll be seeing you Totosai." Inuyasha said as he got up from sitting.

"What? That's it? You're not even gonna stay a while?" Totosai asked.

"I get lonely don't you know." He added. Inuyasha knocked him on top of the head.

"I have better things to do than just sit and chit chat old man. I just needed Myoga." Inuyasha scoffed and walked off with Myoga on his shoulder.

"What a jerk." Totosai said after Inuyasha was gone, and then went back to making the sword he was working on.

* * *

"What was it you needed to speak with me about Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked as he held onto Inuyasha's hair while Inuyasha jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"I'll tell you when we reach Miroku and Sango again. I want them to hear what you have to say as well. I don't feel like explaining it again if you tell just me."

'What is it that Master Inuyasha is troubled by? And what is Naraku up to this time?' Myoga asked himself as he watched the trees Inuyasha jumped to.

'There better not be any trouble ahead.' Myoga said starting to get scared.


	18. The Western Lands

**I thought that last chapter was a nice long one. I think I will make this one longer.  
Oh, and some lemon content in this chapter as well. So, rated R**  
-**Sam**

* * *

Since Miroku and Sango were practically alone, he decided to bring up the issue of Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku had been meaning to talk to Sango about it before. Miroku looked at the sleeping Kirara and Shippo, and spoke unexpectedly.

"Sango, how do you think Inuyasha feels towards Kagome?" Sango looked at Miroku. Inuyasha had left them at the destroyed village, and the two had just finished burying and paying their respects to the villagers. They were now resting in the middle of the village, waiting for Inuyasha to get back.

"Well, I know how Kagome feels. She told me when we went to the hot springs last time."

"I know as well as you how Kagome feels towards Inuyasha. But she doesn't speak of it, because of Kikyo." Miroku closed his eyes in a stressful manner.

"I think Inuyasha is confused. He feels devotion towards Kikyo, but I'm sure he has feelings for Kagome as well." Sango watched as the flames of the fire danced in front of them.

"You're probably right dear Sango." At that was where they stopped talking about Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Miroku?" Sango spoke up, and suddenly a pink color rose to her cheeks.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku looked at her, and noticed the color on her face. He knew what she was thinking.

"I cannot wait to defeat Naraku." She said.

'She's beating around the bush.' He sighed inside his mind.

"And why is that?" He wanted her to admit it to him. To tell him what he wanted to hear.

"So we can…..finally settle down." She blushed a darker color of pink this time when she said those words. Miroku put his arm around her waist, and pulled her into a sideways hug.

"I cannot wait either, my love." He spoke into her hair. Sango smiled but still blushed.

'I love you so much Miroku.' She thought to herself as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'If only you would stop your lecherous ways.' She added, and Miroku kissed her slightly on the top of her head. She blushed, but did not say anything. Miroku smiled and laid his head on top of hers.

* * *

The sun was about to set on the long day Sakura had. Sesshomaru was training her very hard, but it was to be expected. They both walked back to the castle in silence, her lagging behind him a bit. She was thinking about what happened before their training.

'I told him how I felt, and he feels the same way.' She smiled as she thought this. She was happy that Sesshomaru picked her over the more beautiful demonesses. Inuyasha told her that his half brother hated everyone and never considered anyone to meet his standards. Nevertheless, here she was, walking behind that same demon, and he chose her. She smiled wider at that thought as well.

'But when will he claim me? I bare no mark, so I am not fully his.' She pondered that for a moment, before he broke her from her thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" She looked up at him to see that he stopped walking and was turned towards her. She stopped walking when she reached him. She nodded her head slightly. He started walking again, so she did as well. When they arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru ordered one of the servants to tell the cooks to prepare a dinner. He and Sakura made their way to the dining hall, where Rin and Jaken were already seated.

"Lady Sakura!" Rin jumped up from her chair and hugged Sakura's legs. Sakura wore a bright smile, and bent down to Rin's level, so she could hug her properly.

"You have to come tell me a bed time story tonight! Please Lady Sakura?" Rin's eyes shone with innocence, and Sakura could not say no to that. Sakura looked up at Sesshomaru.

"If Lord Sesshomaru will come with me as well. Then I will." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with the same look.

"Milord?! Please?!" Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru simply looked at her, then to Sakura. He nodded slightly, and Rin shone with excitement.

"Yay! Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sakura are going to read me a bedtime story! Did you hear that Master Jaken!?"

"Yes I head, simple human, now come and sit down so you can eat when the food gets here." Jaken loved ordering around Rin.

"Come." Sesshomaru told Sakura and they both made their way to their seats at the table. They were served food in no time after the two sat down. Rin chatted away about her day and Sakura listened intently. Sesshomaru ate his food in silence and Jaken kept telling Rin to be quiet.

"Rin, if you are finished, go and wash up for bed." Sesshomaru told her. She yelped with excitement and jumped out of her chair. She ran off to the hot springs to wash up.

"She certainly is excited to hear our bedtime story Milord." Sakura told Sesshomaru when she got up from her chair.

"Jaken, go and make sure she does what she is told, and is in bed before we arrive." Sesshomaru ordered Jaken.

"Yes Milord." Jaken did not hesitate and was out of the door in mere seconds. Sesshomaru excused his self from his chair after him and Sakura were alone.

"Why did you insist that we _both_ tell Rin a story?" Sesshomaru asked her as he walked over to her. Sakura inclined her head as she searched for an answer.

"I rather enjoy your company." She mused. She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

'She is toying with me.' He thought to himself, but he did not mind. That just meant she was not scared of him like all the others were.

"Come on Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure she is eagerly awaiting us." Sakura started walking out of the dining hall, and Sesshomaru followed suit.

* * *

Inuyasha finally arrived with Myoga, where he had left the rest of the group. They broke away from their conversation on his arrival.

"Inuyasha, I see you've found Myoga." Miroku said as him and Sango walked over to Inuyasha.

"Where are Shippo and Kirara?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"They're out picking more flowers for the dead villagers." Sango answered.

"Well Master Inuyasha, what is it that was so urgent?" Myoga spoke from his master's shoulder. They all sat in a mini circle as Inuyasha told Myoga what was happening. Kirara and Shippo arrived a few moments after Inuyasha finished talking.

"I see. Well, Naraku could be trying to use Kagome and Kikyo for their eyes. As you know, the two can sense Shikon Jewel shards. He also may want to use them for their powers of purification. Since he has both of them, he will most likely use them both for what I just told you. I would think that he would use Kagome for her eyes and Kikyo for her power. If this were the case, then we must hurry and rescue Kagome and Kikyo. Having Naraku control them will not be good for us." Myoga told them as he sat Indian style on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So that means that Naraku can't find the last few jewel shards that are missing." Inuyasha said clenching his right fist.

"We have to stop him by any means necessary." He added. He stood up, and the rest followed suit.

"Let's get going as far as we can before night settles. I can faintly smell Naraku's scent. And I want to destroy his plans before Kagome comes back."

"Well if that's all I'm needed for…" Myoga said as he prepared his self to jump away.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed him in between his thumb and pointer fingers.

"We might need more information." Inuyasha smiled a bit as he watched the flea squirm in terror.

"Oh please Master! Let me go free!" Myoga struggled and cried. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all mounted the already transformed Kirara.

"Where to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as Kirara prepared to take off. Inuyasha smelled the air a few times in different directions.

"That way. I'm sure of it." Inuyasha pointed west, and then started running while Myoga held on for dear life.

'I just hope Sesshomaru hasn't noticed Naraku yet.' Inuyasha thought as he ran through the dense forest of trees.

* * *

After Sesshomaru and Sakura told Rin her bedtime story, they both left her room as quietly as they could while she slept.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. For helping me tell a story. I am no story teller." Sakura gave a faint smile. The two began walking towards their rooms.

"Would you like to try sleeping in my room again, Lady Sakura?" Sesshomaru asked while they were walking side by side. He looked over at her to see her answer, and she nodded slightly.

'I cannot wait.' She thought to herself as they neared his bedroom.

'What is this strange aura I feel?' Sesshomaru asked himself, as he glanced sideways to Sakura.

'It feels like her demonic power is strengthening and changing.' He added as his gaze went back to the hall in front of him. They arrived at his room, and Sesshomaru pulled the rice paper door aside to let Sakura in first. As last time, Sesshomaru stripped everything off his body except his Hakama. He handed Sakura a lighter kimono to wear to bed (**A/N like a night gown**) and she changed in front of him. Sesshomaru held no embarrassing look as he watched Sakura strip off her clothing, drinking in her naked flesh before she covered it up. They both climbed into bed slowly, and Sakura laid her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat and his breathing while he stroked her cheekbone. She was on the brink of falling asleep when she felt Sesshomaru move under her. Her eyes opened, and she inclined her head to look at him. He was looking away, so she followed his gaze to the window.

"What is wrong Milord?" Sakura spoke as she raised her head from his chest.

"Naraku." Was all he said and got up from the bed. He went to the window to look outside.

"And Inuyasha." He added and began to dress his self. She got out of bed and was starting to get dressed when he stopped her.

"I will handle it." He told her and jumped out the window. She watched him fly away on his cloud, wishing she could have gone with him.

* * *

"Damn, we're in Sesshomaru's lands." Inuyasha yelled over to his friends that were riding Kirara beside him.

"Do you think he will notice we're here?" Shippo asked from atop of Miroku's shoulder.

"He already has." Inuyasha looked right at the cloud that was descending to the ground in front of them. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and quickly put his hand over the handle of his sword, ready for anything. Kirara landed on the ground next to him, while the gang climbed off, and held their weapons at the ready.

"Sesshomaru…." Inuyasha snarled when his half brother landed only a few yards away from him.

"Inuyasha, why are you infecting my lands with your presence?" Sesshomaru said in his icy but monotone voice.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled shaking his free fist at Sesshomaru.

"How pathetic. I have told you once before, Naraku is mine to slaughter." Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin's handle, ready to strike at any moment.

"Sesshomaru, we all know that we are wasting precious time by standing here and fighting. Naraku is close by and something needs to be done." Miroku called out, trying to reason with the daiyokai. Sesshomaru turned his icy glare at the monk, then back to Inuyasha. He simply sheathed his sword, turned around and began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you going you bastard!?" Inuyasha barked after him, but Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Keh, waste of time." Inuyasha muttered as he took his hand off Tetsusaiga's handle.

"Let's get going!" He told the others, and began running towards the direction Sesshomaru went.

"Hey Miroku." Sango looked over her shoulder at Miroku.

"What is it Sango?" She turned her attention back to watching Inuyasha run.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Sakura?" Miroku looked at the back of her head while she talked.

"Yes, I do actually Sango. I've been a little worried ever since she left to live with Sesshomaru." Sango nodded.

"We haven't heard from her or seen her since then. I would think that Sesshomaru would have her with him, but he didn't. Do you think he did something to her?"

"She's fine Sango. Sesshomaru has her smell all over him." Inuyasha said because he was listening into their conversation. Sango and Miroku both nodded, satisfied that their friend was okay.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stand the wait, it was agonizing to her. She quickly got dressed, grabbed Ah-Un from outside and flew off where she sensed Sesshomaru to be. She knew he would be angry with her, but she just didn't feel right just staying home. She landed Ah-Un a little ways away from where she found Sesshomaru to be. She tied the demon's rein to a tree, and began to talk to the clearing where she saw the back of her handsome demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She said quietly as she emerged from the thick trees. He looked over his shoulder at her, and gave her a piercing stare. She automatically knew he was terribly upset at her. She looked across the field they were standing in to see another figure floating in a barrier.

"Is that…Naraku?" She asked herself aloud. She heard footsteps arriving, and sensed that it was Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Along with Shippo and Kirara.

'Kagome must have went home again.' Sakura thought to herself. She watched as the group emerged from the trees just as she did.

"Sakura?" Sango said surprised. Sakura did a slight bow, but went back to looking at Naraku. She walked over to Sesshomaru's side, and stood silently next to him.

"Ah, so we have a newcomer." Naraku said in tone that annoyed Sakura instantly.

"Why did you come, Lady Sakura?" Sesshomaru asked her silently. She bowed her head deeply to show her apology.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I could not stay away without worries." He merely looked at her, his stare no longer icy, but welcoming. She knew that he had forgiven her already. She knew he understood.

"Well, well, well. Look's like you've all gathered her to destroy me. Too bad it will not happen." Naraku said from the other side of his barrier. The sound of his voice made everyone angrier than they already where.

"It's not Naraku." Sakura said to Sesshomaru. He glanced over at her then back at Naraku.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"My training has paid off. I cannot sense a heart nor a mind towards this being. It is merely a demon puppet." Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"It's only a puppet?" Inuyasha had overheard Sakura telling Sesshomaru this.

'He's still trying to find Kagome.' Inuyasha thought to his self.

"We have no use for you!" Inuyasha said as he withdrew his Tetsusaiga, and began to strike.

"Stop you insolent fool." Sesshomaru threw his arm in front of Inuyasha to stop him from attacking.

"Get out of my way you bastard!" Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru's arm out of his way.

"I told you, Naraku is mine to behead. Whether it be a puppet or not" Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face, and he went flying into the trees, his Tetsusaiga falling to the ground in front of him. Sesshomaru then withdrew his Tokijin and gracefully struck the puppet's barrier until it wavered then demolished. Sakura then stepped in and beheaded the puppet with her kitana. Sakura knew that is what Sesshomaru wanted her to do, to see if her training was really paying off.

"You bastard." Inuyasha said as he climbed to his feet and picked up his sword. But it was too late, the puppet was destroyed.

"It was a distraction." Miroku said as he watched the puppet dissolve when he put a sutra on it.

"So he can search for Kagome?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded.

"Useless." Sesshomaru said and began to walk away. Sakura looked after him, then turned to Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo.

'I will catch up with Lord Sesshomaru afterwards.' Sakura thought to herself.

"It's been a while dear friends." Sakura said to her old companions with a slight bow.

"Sakura!" Sango hugged her old gal pal while Miroku greeted her with a smile. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

"I am assuming Kagome went home?" Sakura asked Sango.

"Yes, and it's a good thing too. Naraku is searching for her." Kirara jumped up into Sango's arms as she talked to Sakura.

"Why?" Sango told her a short version of the story to fill her in. Sakura was shocked when Sango had finished.

"He's horrible." Sakura said with a low voice. Inuyasha had left the group while they were talking. He didn't want to associate with anyone who was close to his despicable half-brother.

"I am sensing very bad vibes from Inuyasha. I can tell he does not like me anymore." Sakura told the little group. Miroku and Sango exchanged confused glances.

"Oh, I did not tell you. I have found my demon powers." Sakura said with a bright smile.

"What are they?" Miroku asked. Even Inuyasha's ears twitched, because he too wanted to hear.

"I am a telekinetic Inugami Daiyokai." She said very happily.

"No wonder Sesshomaru tolerates you. You're a Daiyokai just as him." Miroku said. Sakura blushed because she didn't want to tell them that Sesshomaru did more than just tolerate her.

"I must be getting back to the castle. I hope to run into you again." She said to everyone. She untied Ah-Un and mounted him.

"Goodbye my friends." She said with a wave, and Ah-Un took off into the sky, back home.

"Sakura took off pretty fast after you said that statement, Miroku." Sango pointed out.

"Absolutely right Sango, I wonder why." Both Miroku and Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"That's because Sesshomaru does more than tolerate Sakura." Inuyasha said in a monotone, not interested in the least. Miroku and Sango both gave wide eyed expressions to Inuyasha.

"You mean….?" Sango started to say, and Inuyasha nodded. Her face then turned a horrible shade of red as Miroku chuckled a bit. Shippo looked up at them in confusion.

"What does that mean?" He asked everyone.

"When you're older Shippo, then we'll tell you." Miroku said still chuckling.

"Aw c'mon! I wanna know!" He whined. Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"He said when you're older, now drop it!" Shippo held his head as a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Meanie." He muttered, and they all started to walk back to Kaede's village, since Kagome would be returning in a day or two.

* * *

Sakura arrived back at the castle grounds and returned Ah-Un to his shed. She started walking back to the castle when Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows towards her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you mad at me?" She asked. He still walked towards her until he reached for her, and dove her into a passionate kiss. After he parted ways with her, his mouth held a small smirk.

"Let's go." He said and picked her up bridal style and jumped up the castle until they reached his room's balcony. He landed on the balcony's floor, and began walking with her towards his bed. He set her down on his bed, and laid down beside her. She smiled as she watched him trace lines down her soft left arm. His hand traveled around her chin as he cupped it, and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Her hand timidly raised up and ran its fingers through his long silver hair. He laid her down on her back, as he got on got on top of her halfway. He went back to kissing her as his hand traveled down her clothed body. He began kissing her cheek, her neck, then her collarbone, while her breathing became very steady. He began to unbutton her kimono, after one button he would kiss the bare flesh that was revealed. After all the buttons were undone, he pulled her kimono off so she was naked in front of him. His eyes locked to hers as he lowered his head to her beautiful breasts. She readied herself for what was about to come, closing her eyes and clenching the bed sheets softly. His tongue found her flesh as he began to lick the underside of her left breast. Her breath already becoming ragged as he began to tease her nipples with his tongue. Biting them every now and then until they became light pink and hard. She felt him grow hard under his Hakama when he looked at her, lying naked underneath him. Her hand traveled to his bulge and cupped it, making it grow to the size she wanted. She undressed him quickly, until he too, was nude. He positioned his self slightly in front of her, and lowered his self onto her, ramming his manhood inside her. She gasped slightly at the suddenness of Sesshomaru's actions. He began to work fast and hard, her legs locking around his back, to arch her back to meet his thrusts. Sakura's breathing became pants for breaths and she endured what she felt like the hardest she's ever had. Sesshomaru began to perspire as he worked on top of her, giving it his all. As she felt her orgasm surfacing, Sesshomaru lowered his head to her neck, and sunk his teeth underneath the vital sign area.

"Ah, Sesshomaru!" She screamed his name as her orgasm came. He licked the blood that fell from her wound and he too came to his orgasm. After his seed spilled into her womb, he made sure that her wound stopped bleeding, and then rolled off to her side. Her hand went to her neck where he bit her, and she smiled faintly. She looked over at him as he had his eyes closed, trying to regain his breath.

'He claimed me….' She thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down as well.


	19. Going Back to Kaede's

**Anyone ever hear of GaiaOnline? I am a member, so let's be friends! Tell me your user name, & I'll search you!  
-Sam**

* * *

It was the beginning of the day, and the sun had just finished rising. Inuyasha and the rest of the group had already packed up their belongings, and started heading on the dirt path back to Kaede's.

"By the time we get there, Kagome will be coming through the well at any moment." Inuyasha told his companions.

"But Inuyasha, what are we going to do about Naraku? When he finds Kagome, he'll kidnap her!" Shippo said walking beside Kirara.

"You don't think I know that?!" Inuyasha said waving his fist at Shippo.

"I've come up with a plan using Kagome." He added with a smile.

"Kagome won't like you using her." Sango said in a blunt tone. Inuyasha thought for a moment how Kagome would react. The word 'SIT' coming into play. He shuttered at the mere thought.

"Well, what she won't know won't kill her." He said confidently.

'Yes, but Naraku might.' Miroku thought to himself, and stole a sideways glance to Sango, who looked to be thinking the same thing.

"You're only looking out for Kikyo." Shippo said and Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

"AH!" Shippo said and ran up behind Miroku to hide.

"Watch what you say around Inuyasha, Shippo." Sango whispered lowly, but she was sure Inuyasha heard with his sensitive ears.

"Well….it's true." Shippo sniffed out, still hiding amongst Miroku. Inuyasha let out a swift 'Keh' and that was the end of that conversation. Inuyasha thought that Shippo was half-true. He was looking out for Kikyo. However, he was also looking out for Kagome. So was he really going to use Kagome as bait? Sango was right. If Kagome found out…..Inuyasha shuttered again at that thought.

'I'll just have to test the waters when she gets back.' Inuyasha thought and put his arms behind his head and leaned back. They would be in Kaede's village in about a half a day, and would spend the night there until Kagome returned.

'I can't wait to see her again….' Inuyasha thought to his self with a shy smile.

* * *

"Damn, I can't seem to find where Inuyasha is hiding that wench, Kagome." Naraku thought aloud to Kanna and Kagura. He half glanced at Kikyo lying on the cave ground still. Her breath was beyond ragged and she was fading in and out of consciousness.

"I can't sense where she is. It's like she vanished off of this continent entirely." Naraku finished. Kanna held her mirror, and it showed Inuyasha and his group traveling.

"I always thought that Inuyasha and Kagome were inseparable. Unless Kikyo was around." Kagura stated, looking at Kikyo when she said her name.

"Search again Kagura. She has to be here somewhere." Naraku ordered. Kagura glared a bit at him, took a feather out of her hair, threw it and jumped on. Naraku watched as she flew off to search again.

"Kanna, search your mirror again." He looked at Kanna when he finished ordering. Kanna bowed her head slightly and walked away to the darkest part of the cave.

"Kohaku, come here." He said to the darkness, and Kohaku came in and bowed to one knee.

"Search as far away as you can." He stated simply, and Kohaku took off.

'I will find you Kagome.' Naraku thought to his self while looking out of the cave at the soul collectors.

* * *

"I finally get to go back to the feudal era tomorrow!" Kagome said to her cat, Buyo as she twirled around with him in the air. Buyo attempted to meow but was stuffed into Kagome's chest when she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Buyo, I'm just really excited." She let her cat down on the ground and he looked up at her with an annoyed look in his eyes. Kagome shone with happiness as she twirled and danced around in her room. She had packed all that she was taking with her already two days beforehand, and was planning to cook the food tomorrow for the trip. She hummed to herself as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to get the knots out.

"Oh Inuyasha, I wondered if you missed me." She held her hand close to her heart as she looked outside to the morning sun.

'Who am I kidding? That jerk, miss me?!' Kagome thought, remembering how mean and inconsiderate Inuyasha could be.

'But then again….' She argued with herself.

'He's been really nice to me lately.' She sighed as she continued to battle herself in her own mind.

"KAGOME? TIME FOR SCHOOL!" She heard her mother yell to her.

"I'M COMING!" She yelled back. She ran to her closet and changed into her school uniform, and ran downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Kagome aren't you leaving for Inuyasha's time tomorrow?" Souta asked her when his sister ran to the toaster to make toast.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen everyone." She smiled happily, as her toast popped up from the toaster.

"I've gotta run! I'll see you when I get home!" Kagome waved goodbye from the open door, slipped her shoes on, and ran outside. She breathed in the fresh air and began walking towards school, hoping to meet her friends on the way there.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang had stopped in a village on the way for shelter. It had started to rain, and Shippo was whining about getting wet. Sango took pity on Shippo, and talked Inuyasha into stopping until the rain subsided.

"This is wasting our time!" Inuyasha said from inside a hut that a generous villager had let them stay in. He growled loudly as he looked at Shippo, who sat shivering by the fire.

"Inuyasha, Sango and myself are only human. We cannot be pushed relentlessly as yourself. We require rest, especially in the rain." Miroku said holding his hands out towards the fire. Inuyasha just let out a mean 'Keh' and turned his head away.

"I miss Kagome." Shippo said then let out a small sneeze. Sango looked at Shippo with a warm smile.

"We all miss her Shippo." Sango pet Kirara, who was sitting on her lap.

"Speak for yourself." Inuyasha grumbled. Sango shot him a glare.

"You miss her too and we all know it." Sango said, her voice slightly higher than usual. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head at Sango's voice.

"Sheesh you don't have to yell…." Inuyasha said flicking his eyes towards her, then away from her. His eyes held to the cloth that hung for a door. He wanted to get to Kaede's village as soon as possible. He wanted to see Kagome's beautiful face once again. Miroku cleared his throat.

"I think it's safe to say that the rain has stopped for now. We can continue on to Kaede's village." As if reading Inuyasha's mind, Miroku had got to his feet, and raised the cloth from the opening of the hut.

"Finally. Let's go!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well with pure energy. Sango looked at Miroku with a weary eye, then too left the hut.

"Thank you for your kind generosity kind man." Sango bowed slightly to the villager that had let them stay in his hut.

"You're very welcome ma'am. Good luck on your travels." He waved goodbye as the group walked away from the village.

"How kind of that old man to let us stay there for a while." Shippo said walking beside the small Kirara. Kirara meowed happily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes slightly.

"We need to hurry." Inuyasha stated, hoping to get to Kaede's tonight, so he could go get Kagome in the morning. Sango sighed heavily.

"Kirara?" She asked her demon cat, and Kirara transformed.

"Come on Miroku and Shippo." She held her arm out for Miroku and Shippo hopped on. Inuyasha half smiled and began running towards the village. Kirara took off as well, following Inuyasha's lead.

'Here I come Kagome.' Inuyasha thought to his self. He missed the warmth of her body as he carried her. He missed the way she yelled 'SIT' when he was being an asshole. He missed the way the breeze made her hair whip around her. He would never admit to it, but he did miss her. With every fiber of his being, he missed her. He began to smile, looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

Sakura was found wandering the outskirts of the castle. Today was a day off from training, and she decided to take a walk by herself, learning the lands that she now helped take care of. Her eyes held happiness as her hand found the fang marks in her neck.

'He claimed me….' She thought happily, watching a butterfly dance in the breeze around her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her to the warm body behind her. Sesshomaru put his nose to her neck and breathed in her scent. She put her delicate hands around his hand and squeezed gently. He twisted her around into a small kiss, still holding onto her. When he released the kiss, he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes shone with happiness. Happiness that he had given her.

"Sesshomaru I…." She started, but he shook his head and put a finger to her lip to silence her.

"You do not have to say anything." He said simply, so she just smiled warmly.

"Lady Sakura! Where are you?!" Sakura heard her name being called in the distance.

"It is little Rin." Sakura told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let Sakura go from his hold.

"She wants to play a game." Sakura said. She gave one last look at Sesshomaru, then walked off towards Rin.

'Mine.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Sakura walk away. He gave a small smile before he walked away as well.

* * *

Sakura found Rin finally in the back garden, underneath the cherry blossom tree Sakura could see from her room.

"Dear Rin, you were looking for me?" Sakura asked as she approached the little girl. She was sitting on her knees, playing with ants on the ground.

"Oh Lady Sakura!" Rin jumped to her feet and gave a small bow. She then ran to Sakura's legs and hugged them tightly.

"Let's go play!" Rin took Sakura's hand and led her back into the castle, to Rin's room.

* * *

**Boring chapter, I know. But it will get better once Kagome is back.  
-Sam**


	20. Reunited

* * *

"Today's the big day!" Kagome said as she shot out of bed in the morning.

"Today's the day I go back to Inuyasha!" She said as she brushed her hair. She hummed softly as she got undressed out of her pajamas and put on her school uniform. Buyo came stalking in to her doorway and let out a pathetic meow.

"Oh! I bet you're hungry!" Kagome said as she scooped him up in her arms. She carried him to his food bowl and fed him.

"There you go. OH! That reminds me…." She said and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. She began cooking some rice to put along with the bento boxes she was taking to the feudal era.

"Oh, good morning Kagome." Kagome's mother came into the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hand.

"Hi mom! Can't talk long, gotta run soon!" Kagome said as she packed away all the food she could carry.

"When do you think you will be back again?" Her mom asked. Kagome put a finger to her mouth in thought.

"I dunno. I never know when I'll be back. But I'm sure I'll be back for school again." She gave a smile to her mom.

"Okay, I've got to go. Love you mom!" Kagome said as she ran out of the door with a wave.

"Wait! Kagome!" Her mom called after her, but it was too late, she was already out the door, and heading for the well house.

'Oh well, I'll tell her when she comes back.' Her mother said to herself, then turned to Souta coming into the room.

"Breakfast, dear?" Souta answered her by rubbing his belly and nodding sleepily.

--

Kagome reached the well house and put her hand on the door handle. Before sliding it open, she took a minute to listen to Tokyo. The noisy streets below her shrine's steps were just now waking up. She held the sigh she felt coming, then slide the well house's door open. She closed it after she walked in, and let the sigh out.

'I remember my first encounter of this well. The first day I met Inuyasha.' She thought to herself. She heaved her heavy bag over the ledge of the well, before pushing it in. She heard the soft thud, meaning it hit the bottom of the well. She looked over into the well, the time portal just visible below her bag.

'It still amazes me how that happened too.' She added to her thoughts. She swung her legs over the ledge, and jumped in. Time melted around her as she slowly drifted down to the other side of the well. To the Feudal Era.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't even need to sniff once, he knew that Kagome was inside the well already. She leaned over the ledge, and saw her raven black hair swish into view. He offered her his hand, ignoring the ladder she had down there. He just wanted her small soft hand to be in his tough calloused one. He lifted her with ease, and set her down gently on the grassy floor. When she was stable on her feet, she set her bag down, and looked at Inuyasha. For a moment, they just shared eye contact. Their eyes saying everything words couldn't say. What broke the silence, was Kirara arriving with the rest of the group on her back.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled bouncing into Kagome's open arms. He nuzzled her lovingly before taking his perch on top of her shoulder.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said taking Miroku's hand to help her off of Kirara's back. After everyone was off, Kirara transformed back into her small form, and meowed at Kagome's feet.

"Glad to have you back, Kagome." Miroku said, letting Sango's hand go after she was on steady feet.

"And I've brought plenty of food back with me!" Kagome said happily, pulling a picnic blanket out from her bag. It was still pretty early in the morning, so the dew from last night was still sitting peacefully on the grass. After the blanket was in place, everyone took a seat on it, and awaited the food Kagome began to take from her bag.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Kagome asked handing bento boxes to everyone. Inuyasha felt the quick glances from the other two, before he decided to respond.

"No much. Same thing." He answered in a huff, pushing aside his bento box, and searching her bag for the ramen. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, and pulled out the cup ramen for him from the bottom of her bag.

"You can heat the water yourself if you want it so much." She said, crunching on a raw baby carrot. He gave a quick 'Feh' before bounding off to find water.

"So, DID anything happen while I was away?" She asked, turning to Miroku and Sango. Sango had bit into a dumpling as Kagome asked, leaving the question for Miroku.

"We ran into Lady Sakura." He replied simply, picking up a stray noodle, where his rice was supposed to be, with his chopstick.

"Oh really?! What was she doing down here?" Kagome asked, finishing her carrots.

"No, we ran into her in the Western Lands." Shippo answered. Inuyasha returned with wood, and a bucket of water.

"How much ramen to plan on eating?!" Kagome asked referring to the bucket. He gave her a grin, and just started the fire.

"Anyways." Kagome said, ignoring Inuyasha.

"What were you guys doing in the Western Lands. It's not like Inuyasha loves going there." Kagome twirled her noodles around her chopsticks before putting them in her mouth. Inuyasha glared at the group, from beneath his bangs, but didn't say anything. Shippo gulped down his food then spoke.

"We….uh…wanted to visit her." He made up. Inuyasha blew on the fire to make it rise, and put a pan full of water over the fire.

"Oh, well I wish you guys would've waited for me to come back to do that. I miss her." Kagome said, not catching onto the eye conversation the group was having behind her back.

--

Sakura had rose out bed earlier than normal and was outside before anyone else in the house stirred. She walked to the garden, and stood for a moment before deciding on what to do. Rin had asked Sakura why there weren't any daisies in the garden, and wished that there was. Since that was Rin's favorite flower, Sakura had taken the liberty to start planting daises for Rin, before she woke up. Knowing that the girl would appreciate that, made Sakura smile. She set down the trowel she was using, and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She stood up to admire the small daisies that she had just finished planting.

'I know she will adore this.' Sakura thought to herself. She felt another's presence coming up behind her, and took that opportunity to use her newly found powers to see who it was.

"Ah, dear Rin. Come look and see what I have done for you." Sakura said without turning around.

"Aw Lady Sakura, Rin was trying to sneak up on you!" She heard Rin stomp her foot in frustration. Sakura couldn't help but laugh in her mind. Rin should have known better that you can't sneak up on a demon. They will know you are there the minute you step into their smell range. She then heard Rin run up beside her.

"Oh wow! Lady Sakura! They're beautiful! Rin loves them!" She went to pick one, but Sakura stopped her.

"Let them be. Give them a chance to grow big and strong before you pick one, okay?" Rin gave Sakura a nod and a smile.

"Will you come play with Rin?" She then asked, and Sakura gave her a nod. Rin then proceeded to drag Sakura by her hand to the hay field that was near by.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up a few minutes after he felt Sakura leave the castle grounds. He lifted the bed sheets off of his self, got out of bed, and walked to the balcony outside his room. He sniffed around to find her scent, and found that Sakura and Rin were in the hay field next to the grounds. He could faintly see them, but he kept a wary eye on both of them. Sakura was running around while Rin was chasing her. Sesshomaru knew that Sakura was letting Rin catch her, and that amused him. He stopped watching them, when he noticed that they were heading back to the grounds for breakfast. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs to the dining room, where he would meet them.

While walking into the dining hall, he saw that Jaken was already awake and waiting for the breakfast to be served.

'What an insolate toad.' Sesshomaru thought to his self before sitting down at the head of the table. Sakura and Rin had walked in a moment after he sat down. Rin took her seat next to Jaken, and Sakura took her seat at the head of the table as well, next to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! Good morning Master Jaken" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"What's so good about it…?" Jaken merely asked. Apparently he didn't get much sleep last night. He looked worse for words. Probably drowning his stress from Rin in sake.

"Lady Sakura planted daises for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin announced. After she had said that, the cooks walked in with the trays of food.

"Daises?" Was all Sesshomaru said in response. Rin nodded happily.

"They're Rin's favorite!" She said picking up her chop sticks to eat. Sesshomaru gave a side glance to Sakura, who merely shrugged with a casual smile on her face. After that, they ate their breakfast in silence, only muttering words of goodbye after the meal was over.

"Master Jaken, come look at the flowers Lady Sakura planted for Rin!" Rin said happily, as she dragged the demon behind her, his pleas of mercy being drowned out by Rin's happy humming.

"She is so cruel to him." Sakura mused to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but it gets them out of the house." He responded. They both rose from their chairs at the table, and left the dining hall.

"Are we training today?" Sakura asked as they both walked outside the front doors.

"No, we are patrolling the lands." He said simply. The guards at the front opened the gate for them to pass, and closing it with a loud thud after wards.

"Has Naraku been spotted since the puppet?" Sakura asked, making conversation.

"No, and it is upsetting." He said, keeping his eyes forward, and his hand on the handle of Tenseiga. Sakura nodded slowly in understanding what he meant. They walked in silence afterwards, walking around the perimeter of the Western Lands, running into small demons, who scampered away out of sight when they laid their eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Sakura?" Sesshomaru started, breaking the half hour silence that was held over them.

"Hmm?" Was her response. He stopped walking in the forest they were in and faced her. She shortly followed suit. The sun told them that is was about 3 in the afternoon, and they haven't finished patrolling yet.

"What is wrong?" She asked, seeing past his emotionless face, looking into his eyes. He was silent for a moment, and she knew that he was trying to form the words into sentences that held in his mind.

"Are…you happy?" He finally asked. His question took her by surprise. She lifted an eyebrow to him, and scoffed.

"Do you even need to ask that question, Sesshomaru? If you do, maybe you do not know me as well as I thought you did." He took her hand into his, and pulled her close to him.

"Forgive me for asking." He stated into her hair. She put her other hand on his toned back.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, her mouth buried into his shoulder. He didn't respond, so she continued.

"I am happy." She finished. His hand squeezed her with acknowledgement. A small smile formed on his lips, but she was unable to see it.

"Let us continue." He said, and let her go. They walked side by side in silence after that.

* * *

**_A short chapter after a LONG period of absence. But, I'll be updating as much as my life allows._**


	21. A Beautiful Day, Interrupted

**Been a long time, huh? Well, I'll tell you the truth, I got an email from FanFiction, because someone favorited me as an author. I had forgotten about this story, until that happened :)  
So, here you go!  


* * *

**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, so Kagome is finally back in the midst of Inuyasha." Naraku hissed, watching Kanna's mirror. He then looked to Kagura, who took the hint, and plucked a feather from her hair.

_'This had better be worth it…'_ Kagura thought to herself as the feather lifted her from the cave that they were currently residing in. The sun was now setting in between the mountains, so the dark was able to cloak her well.

* * *

"We will camp out for the night." Sesshomaru said, stopping in the middle of large clearing.

"It will take us too long to go back tonight." He added, walking away into the forest to kill dinner. Sakura took that moment to look around for wood, to make a fire. When Sesshomaru had came back with a buck over his shoulder, she had already made the fire and put two logs around the fire for them to sit on. He slung the deer over to her, who took the opportunity to began skinning and gutting the animal, so she could get the good meat off the carcass. Putting the meat on a large leaf she had found, she laid it close to the fire, so it could cook.

Silence was soon broken between them, when the birds around them began to scatter into the sky. A clear sign that something wrong was going on. Sesshomaru looked over to Sakura, who was already getting to her feet. He gently grabbed her hand, and they both ran at top speed to the location of where the birds flew away from, which was also away from the castle.

* * *

"Out of my way insolate demon! I am too busy to deal with the likes of you!" Kagura spat and a troll demon, as big as the trees he stood in front of.

"**Dance of the dragons!**" Kagura yelled, the wind around her fan conjuring up tornadoes that sliced through the troll, slicing him until he was all but scraps of meat. More birds flew away at the distress around them.

"Ah, so it is Kagura that disrupts my peaceful lands." Sesshomaru's icy voice sent silent shivers down Kagura's spine. It was not for fear that her body ached to his voice. No. It was pure lust that drove Kagura mad. Kagura turned to look at the handsome demon, only to see a demoness with him as well. Kagura held a look of disgust as her eyes roamed over Sakura's form, until Kagura's eyes hit her hand. This was holding Sesshomaru's only one.

_'I see. I didn't smell it before, but Sesshomaru has mated with this bitch.'_ Kagura sneered to herself, her face still holding disgust.

"Why are you here?" Kagura spat out, the words really meant for the bitch that was with Sesshomaru.

"These are my lands, as I last remembered." Sesshomaru answered.

"I should, in turn, ask you the same question." He added, breaking his hand holding with Sakura, to grab the hilt of his Tokijin. Kagura's eyes narrowed to the sword, bringing her fan closer to her where her heart should be.

"It's none of your damn business!" Kagura spat, her eyes showing deep loathing for what she was enduring at that moment.

"Who is she?!" Kagura decided to ask, only regretting the sentence right after the last word was said.

"I am Sakura, Lady of the Western Lands." Sakura answered, finally speaking up. If Kagura's eyes could kill once she looked at her, Sakura would have been dead five times over.

"LADY?! OF THE WESTERN LANDS?!" Kagura screeched. She calmed herself down before scoffing.

"Well, Sesshomaru has really let his standards down." Kagura said before plucking a feather from her hair.

"Anyways, I have better things to do than to waste my time talking to a filthy woman like yourself." Kagura gave one last nasty look to Sakura before taking off to the sky in her feather.

"Do I even want to know?" Sakura asked, turning to face Sesshomaru.

"At a later time." Sesshomaru looked to Sakura, then to the sky where Kagura was last seen. He then looked to her again, and took her hands in his one.

"Let us go back to camp." He said, quickly nuzzling her neck before they turned around back into the forest.

* * *

"Damn that Sesshomaru."" Kagura said before flying off towards Inuyasha's forest.

"What he sees in that mongrel is beyond me." Her eyes glared at nothing, mentally picturing Sakura's head decapitated from her neck.

"I'd like to do that myself, actually." She said referring to the image. She chuckled madly, as her feather carried her off.

* * *

"Did ye replenish ye strength back home, Kagome?" Kaede asked, warming up a pot of water on the fire that burned in the middle of her hut. The group all circled around the fire in the hut, and all were cramped for space. Kagome looked to the old Miko and gave a heart-warming smile.

"Yes, it was well needed. I'm glad I went back, since there are a few tests coming up next month, and I got a chance to study while I was away." Kagome picked up a ramen cup, and handed it to Inuyasha, who took it greedily.

"Wait till I pour the water in, Inuyasha." Kagome said, taking a cloth, and draping it over the pot's handle. She picked it up, and Inuyasha tilted the cup towards her, so she could pour the water into the cup.

"AHHHH!! YOU BURNED ME!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping the ramen cup on the ground and holding the skin between his thumb and pointer in his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kagome apologized, and ran to her bag on the other side of the hut to get her burn spray.

"Let me see it." Kagome asked, holding out her hand to Inuyasha, readying the burn spray. Inuyasha shook his head no, and scoffed between his hand.

"Inuyasha…." Her voice warned. His ears went flat against his head, as he reluctantly gave Kagome his burned hand.

"This won't hurt a bit." She said, and then sprayed his burn. Inuyasha sighed contently, because the spray was cool on his burn.

"There! All better!" Kagome said cheerfully, and put the spray back into her first aid kit.

"Keh. It didn't hurt before anyways." Was all Inuyasha said in appreciation, before sitting back down, and grabbing the cup of ramen that fell to the floor? He began to eat it when Kagome screeched at him.

"You're gonna eat that after it's been on the floor for that long?!" Kagome asked, pointing to the cup.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha calmly asked, eyeing the noodles inside.

"There could be bugs or germs!"

"What's a germ?" Kagome smacked herself on the forehead.

"A germ is something that isn't seen, but can get you really sick." She explained.

"Feh, I don't get sick." Inuyasha scoffed, and began plopping the noodles into his mouth. Kagome gagged, and turned away from Inuyasha, to finish eating her rice.

This was all good fun on the outside, but Inuyasha was desperately nervous and anxious at the same time. His ears kept alert, but tried not to attract any attention from his companions.

_'What am I going to do about Kagome?'_ He asked his self.

_'And what about Kikyo?'_ He added, he stole a quick glance outside, where the moon was a night away from being new.

_'I can't protect Kagome tomorrow. And Naraku is bound to know that she's back with me. If anything happens, which probably will, I hope it happens before dark tomorrow.'_ He gave a mental sigh, and cocked his head to look at Kagome through his bangs.

_'I really don't want to use her as bait. But if I want to know where Naraku is keeping Kikyo, I have to. I have to save Kikyo, it's my duty to her.'_ He finished his cup, and set it down, Kagome picking it up a few seconds later, and putting it in her bag.

"Well, I think it's about time for bed, don't you Shippo?" Kagome asked, picking Shippo up and giving him Eskimo kisses. Shippo laughed and nodded his head.

"Is it alright to sleep?" Kagome directed her question to Inuyasha. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't give a fuck, go ahead." She glared at him for a few seconds, then began setting her sleeping bag up around the fire. She cuddled up against Shippo and fell asleep only in a matter of minutes.

_'She musta been tired.'_ Inuyasha watched as her breathing became slow and steady, smiling just a tiny bit at how innocent and beautiful she looked asleep.

_'She's not such a pain when she's sleeping.'_ He said to his self. He watched as the rest of his comrades went to sleep around him, until he was the only one awake.

_'I should keep watch outside, just in case.'_ He got up from the floor, and stretched a bit, before walking out of the hut, and standing against the wall just near the door. He looked up at the sky, where there wasn't a cloud in sight.

_'I have to keep protecting both of them until I die doing so.'_ He folded his arms, and stuck his hands into his harori before sitting down Indian style on the floor. He set his back against the hut and dropped his head down against his chest, his ears catching every shift in sound around him.

* * *

"I think it is a later time, M'lord." Sakura said after finishing her dinner. She looked over to her mate, who had also finished. He gave a small sigh, before returning her gaze.

"You are right. I believe the reason Kagura acted the way she had, was because she desires me." He said with a hiss.

"I do not blame her." Sakura teased, a small smile appearing on her soft face. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

"And I can not blame myself for desiring a certain demoness." He looked towards the dying fire.

"Oh now? Do I know this demoness?" Sakura played along.

"You know her well, actually. You may say that she's closer than you think." Sesshomaru said the last few words in a low seductive growl that sent shivers down Sakura's back. His eyes met hers in an icy stare.

"Closer than I think, hm…?" Sakura got to her knees and crawled over to Sesshomaru. She rested her hands on his thighs while she pulled herself halfway up to meet her face to his.

"About this close?" She finished in a whisper, her nose inches away from his.

"Closer..." He answered, and closed the gap between her lips and his. As they kissed, he put his arm around her, where his hand was in the small of her back, and he pulled her closer to him. She whimpered slightly as her body collided between his legs, her arms going around his neck, as if they had a mind of their own. They parted quickly, panting for breath. Her eyes seem to tell him everything he wanted to hear, because he got to his feet, and helped her up afterwards.

"We are going home. Now." Sesshomaru said, conquering up his cloud. They both boarded it, as it took off for their castle.

The cloud dropped them off at the terrace just outside their bedroom. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, even with just one arm, carried her to their bed, and laid her down gently on it. She sat up on her knees, to be at eye level with him. She directed his hand down her body, and back up it again, shivering slightly to his touch.

"Oh Sesshomaru. I want you now more than ever." She whispered in his ear. She pulled him down to the bed as she laid down, directing him to lay next to her.

"Let me fulfill your desire, Sakura." He whispered back to her, and began to undress her.

* * *

The darkness was soon engulfed with light as the sun rose to meet the sky. Kagome felt the rays of sun, shine through Kaede's small hut, and her eyes fluttered open. Her arms found the outside of the sleeping bag as she stretched and yawned. She looked down her sleeping bag, and saw that Shippo was cuddled up against her stomach. She smiled lightly as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Shippo, dear. Wake up." Kagome whispered, nudging him softly. She saw his eyes blink open, and look up at her. He smiled to her, then found his self yawning quite big.

"Sleep well?" She asked him, and he nodded sleepily. She unzipped the sleeping bag, and let Shippo climb out first, before she got to her feet as well. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. It seemed as if they fell asleep holding hands, because their bodies were facing each other's, and their fingers were ever so lightly hanging onto one another's. Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly removed it from her mind. She turned to face the doorway, where she peeled back the curtain of the hut. Once she was outside of the hut, she gave a big long stretch.

"That felt great." She said to herself. She looked up at the sky, and saw that there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Today seems like a beautiful day." She heard Shippo from her feet. She nodded in agreement.

"Keh, there's nothing beautiful about a day. It's just a day." Kagome heard from the roof. She turned to look, and saw Inuyasha sitting indian style with his hands inside his sleeves.

"Did you sleep up there all night?" She asked.

"So?" He said as he jumped down in front of her.

"Wasn't that uncomfortable?" He gave a stretch as she asked him.

"I don't care about comfort." He said as he hastily brushed by her to go into the hut. Shippo and Kagome followed suit, and saw that Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kaede were all gathered around a small fire, where the beginnings of breakfast could be smelled throughout the hut.

"I hope ye do not mind, Kagome. I went through ye's bag for food." Kaede said, poking the fire with a stick. Kagome shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. You do whatever you like. This is your home." Kagome said as she sat down with the rest of her friends. Kaede gave a warm smile in return.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as they began eating. Inuyasha shrugged as he stuffed his face.

"How should I know?" He said between mouthfuls. Kagome shook her head in embarrassment and ate daintily.

* * *

_'She is in that village, it seems.' _Kagura thought to herself.

_'I should tell Naraku and see what he plans to do.' _She turned her feather around and began to float away, when she saw a blade coming towards her. She leaned to one side to evade the attack.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed on the ground.

"I knew I smelled your stench!" He added, aiming Tetsusaiga at her.

"I'm not here to fight you fool." She spat from her feather.

"Then why are you here at all?" Kagome voiced from the hut.

"Kagome! Get back inside!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him, then looked at Kagura.

"Now!" He added. She nodded, and reluctantly went inside.

"You know a mere hut will not stop Naraku from taking her." Kagura sneered.

"**WINDSCAR!**" Inuyasha aimed right for Kagura, but she was too fast, and flew off before it hit her.

"Damnit." He said aloud, as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

_'There's no use following her, because I won't be able to protect Kagome.' _He walked backinside the hut, where his group was eagerly awaiting the results.

"Coward." Was all he said, as he plopped down indian style and finished his breakfast.


	22. The Beginning Battle

**I have a picture of Sakura for you guys, but I don't seem to be able to post it on here in any way. If you know how, let me know, please.  
Oh and if this gets hard to follow, I swear it will all come together. Just bear with me, please.  
-Sam**

**

* * *

**

"What was Kagura doing here?" Kagome asked, hoping someone had the answer. The truth was, everyone knew, but were just too afraid to say. They didn't want Kagome to worry, and it was really up to Inuyasha to tell her.

"Who knows what's up with that bitch? She's probably just stirrin' up trouble." Inuyasha made up. He felt the stares of his friends, and looked down at the ground.

"Well, whatever she's doing, it probably has nothing to do with us. She seems to be rebelling against Naraku lately." Miroku lied. Kagome nodded cheerfully.

"Well, let's get back to breakfast!" Kagome said as she went back inside. Miroku and Sango took one last look at Inuyasha before following her. Inuyasha gulped loudly.

_'I will kill Naraku. I swear.'_ He looked at the sky, frustration filling in his eyes, before he too went back inside.

* * *

Sakura woke up snuggled in her mate's arm, with her head on his chest. She looked up at his face and saw that he was already awake, he was merely just watching her.

"Watching me sleep now, are you?" She teased. He chuckled lightly, she felt the vibrations in his chest.

"I may have been, you will never know." He teased back. A whole new side of Sesshomaru was being shown to her. Very different from when she first met him.

'Maybe this is Sesshomaru, in love?' She thought to herself.

'I hope so.' She added. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, before rolling over to get out of bed. He stopped her before she reached the edge, grabbing her hand. She gave him a look of inquiry before going back over to his side.

"What's wrong M'lord?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Have you considered bearing children?" Her eyes grew big. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her.

"I am not asking you to bear my pup just yet. I am merely asking if you are open to the idea. I do not want to bring my son into this world with trash that is Naraku, still alive." She sighed in relief.

"Yes, of course I want a family. But I do agree with you. I do not want to give birth to a child with evil knocking on the palace doors." He caressed her arm lightly with his hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am glad we come to an agreement on this subject." He said as he got out of bed, her following suit. They began to walk towards the exit of the palace, before Sakura stopped.

"M'lord?" He turned to face her.

"Would it not be wonderful if you could have your other arm back?" Sesshomaru looked at where his arm should be, if it wouldn't have been for Inuyasha.

"I do not know of a way to regenerate it back." He stated.

"But what if I could help you?"

"Explain."

"I've been reading in your study, and I found a book that explains how to regenerate it back. I believe that your sword, Tokijin, has the ability to help. I know it sounds ludicrous, but, would you not want to try? I know I would throughly enjoy having both of your arms." The last sentence coming out in a low sexy purr, that grabbed Sesshomaru's attention quickly. Sakura's eyes glanced down at his semi bulge, smiling on the inside.

"I believe I will take that as a yes." She said, and started walking again. When she passed Sesshomaru, she brushed her hand down past his thigh, and continued walking. He growled low in his throat, warning her that if she continued, they would end up in a messy bed. She simply looked back at him, and winked.

'Sakura, you play me too well. But I too know how to play you.' Sesshomaru thought to his self, before he continued walking with her to the training building. He began to think of a way to get her back for her constant teasing, while she practiced.

* * *

"Damn that Inuyasha." Kagura cursed, as she flew back to Naraku's hideout.

"I can't wait until Naraku takes what that damn half-breed loves. It will tear out his heart!" Her red eyes seething with anger.

When she reached Naraku, she informed him that Kagome was back with Inuyasha, and they were in the village.

"Excellent. Kanna, watch over Kikyo. Kagura and Kohaku, you are to come with me. We are not leaving without Kagome this time." Naraku summoned his saimyoshou, and flew off with them, while Kagura and Kohoku were behind him on her feather.

* * *

The sky began to cover in a thick black cloud, closing fast over Inuyasha's forest.

'I sense Naraku. He's coming.' Inuaysha thought. He glanced over at Kagome, who was talking to Sango.

"I'll be right back, stay here." Inuyasha got to his feet, and ran out of Kaede's hut.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked from Kagome's feet.

"I sense jewel shards. Maybe Inuyasha knows already?" Kagome asked Sango. In truth, Sango knew what was coming. She had to protect Kagome.

"I think it's best if we hide." Sango suggested. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and ran out of the hut, grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, and her demon transformed for her.

"Miroku, go help Inuyasha. Come on Shippo!" Sango climbed aboard Kirara, helping Kagome up. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's lap.

"What's going on Sango? What's worrying you?" Kagome asked.

"No time. Let's go!" Sango told Kirara, and she took off into the sky.

* * *

"Inuyasha! I'm here to help you!" Miroku yelled, running after his friend.

"No! Go watch over Kagome! Keep her safe!"

"Sango has taken her away. She will be fine!" Inuyasha nodded to the monk, and they both took off together to meet Naraku.

* * *

"Something is going on." Sakura said to Sesshomaru in the middle of her meditation. Sesshomaru walked over to her and helped her up.

"Inuyasha...and Naraku...Kagome fleeing. It is foggy, but I do know something big is about to happen." She opened her eyes to look at Sesshomaru. He began to put on his armor and handed her armor as well.

"Armor? I have never worn any before."

"It is a gift. As well as this." He handed her a sword. One just like his Tokijin.

"This is just like your sword." She took it timidly.

"It is its twin sword. You are strong enough to wield something that powerful now." He began to put on her armor for her, and sheathed her new sword next to her hip.

"What is the sword's name?" She touched the handle of the sword with curiosity.

"Seiryoku." (means: influence, power, might, strength, force, energy; in Japanese)

"Seiryoku." She repeated. He walked to the exit of the training building, and beckoned her to follow him.

"We are joining the battle. Has your training paid off? Can you locate Inuyasha?" She closed her eyes and focused.

"....I know where he is. I will show you." Sesshomaru conjured up his cloud, and they both climbed aboard.

"You will teach me how to do that." Sakura told him, biting playfully at his earlobe.

"At a later time." He said sternly. He was strictly on a war path right now. Sakura took a deep breath while preparing herself for battle.

* * *

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted at the dark sky.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He finished. He stopped in a clearing, waiting for Naraku to appear.

"Look Inuyasha, saimyoshou!" Miroku pointed. Following the saimyoshou, was Naraku.

"There's the bastard!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga, preparing his windscar.

"He has Kohaku and Kagura with him." Miroku held his staff, also preparing his self.

"Good, we can take out Naraku and Kagura in one sitting, and rescue Kohaku. It all works out." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, so good of you to come. Unfortunately it was not you I came here for." Naraku landed in front of the two, Kagura and Kohaku right behind him.

"You'll never get her! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha attacked, but it was deflected by a barrier.

"Coward! Why don't you fight without protection for once!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I merely fight on the defensive side." Naraku said chuckling.

"Three against two does not seem like an even fight, Naraku." Said a voice coming from the sky.

"Sesshomaru...." Inuyasha seethed. This was his battle, not his stupid brother's.

"Inuyasha, when will you learn? Naraku is mine to kill." Sesshomaru said, landing the cloud quietly next to Inuyasha and Miroku. Sakura and him both stepped off, unsheathing their swords.

"She has a sword identical to Sesshomaru's." Miroku pointed out.

"You sure are pointing out the obvious today monk." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Sorry."

"It is your time to die Naraku." Sesshomaru said, pointing Tokijin at the demon. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"Just try it, Sesshomaru!" Naraku sprouted his tentacles and attacked Sesshomaru, but he dodged them easily.

* * *

'The bitch is mine!' Kagura thought, aiming at Sakura.

"Dance of dragons!" Two tornadoes began to circle Sakura, trapping her in the wind. The air around her was beginning to thicken, and it was getting hard to breath.

"Sess..ho..aru." She gasped. She collapsed onto her knees, clutching her chest.

_'I will not let you down.' _She grasped her sword, and slashed through the tornadoes, which disappeared on contact. Kagura gasped in shock, which quickly turned to rage. Sakura took the time to catch her breath again, before charging after Kagura, her blade heading right for her head.

"I will kill you!" Sakura shouted, before reaching Kagura. Kagura jumped back, and jumped on her feather.

"Come back here!" Sakura was getting angry, which truly was unlike her.

_'Damn, I almost lost.'_ Kagura thought.

_'She truly is strong.' _Kagura took out her fan.

"Dance of blades!" Blades of wind came straight for Sakura, but she stopped them with her mind. Kagura watched dumbfounded as Sakura took her blades, and directed them back to her. Kagura had just enough time to dodge before the hit.

"How dare you!" Kagura spat angrily.

* * *

"Sakura truly has gotten stronger Inuyasha." Miroku said fighting off the saimyoshou.

"You have time to watch her right now?" Inuyasha asked, jumping back from Kohaku's Kusarigama.

"Well, no." Miroku laughed uneasily.

"Damn kid, I don't wanna hurt you." Inuyasha said to Kohaku, as he dodged another attack. Inuyasha took the time to glance over at Sesshomaru and Naraku's battle. Sesshomaru's Tokijin was able to slice through Naraku's barrier, and Sesshomaru was already gracefully severing Naraku's tentacles.

_'It should be me fighting Naraku. If Kohaku would back off...'_ Inuyasha thought as he dodged another attack.

* * *

"You are a poor fighter Naraku." Sesshomaru stated as he sliced more tentacles, getting closer to Naraku's body. Naraku growled angrily.

"Fall back! We will continue this later!" He yelled to Kagura and Kohaku. They all disappeared in a cloud of miasma, leaving everyone's eyes stinging and throats scratchy. Miroku had fainted, for he couldn't withstand the miasma, like the demons could.

"Should we follow M'lord?" Sakura asked, sheathing Seiryoku.

"No, he will not show his self for a long time. We have to train you harder until then." Sesshomaru also sheathed his sword, and turned to walk away.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled after his brother, but he had already disappeared into the forest. Sakura took the time to go and catch up with her friends.

"Miroku and Inuyasha. It is wonderful to see you yet again." She smiled.

"Where is Sango and Kagome? I would love to see them again as well." Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is it?"

"Are you kidding? What in the world happened back there?" Inuyasha started.

"Are you referring to me?" Sakura didn't understand what Inuyasha was implying.

"First off, what the fuck is that?" Inuyasha pointed to Seiryoku.

"My sword, Seiryoku. A gift from Sesshomaru."

"Second of all, where in the hell did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Sesshomaru has been training me."

"Last but not fucking least, when the fuck did you get claimed by Mr. High and Mighty his self?" Miroku held a shocked expression, and looked at Inuyasha. Sakura blushed and cleared her throat.

"A month ago, I believe." Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her, dumbfounded. She cleared her throat again, which broke them out of their stupor.

"I can't believe he's settling down." Miroku said breaking the silence. Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Who fucking cares? Well, you said you wanted to see Kagome and Sango, so let's go." Inuyasha said, wanting to get out of that uncomfortable situation. He began running, Sakura following suit right behind him.

* * *

They found the girls and Shippo hiding in an old abandoned prayer building. It still had old sutras on it, so there was no inquiry as to why Sango chose that place to hide.

"Sakura!" Kagome was the first to run over to Sakura and hug her warmly.

"Dear Kagome, it has been way too long. Hello Sango, how great to see you again as well." Sango hugged her after Kagome was finished.

"What happened to you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku had attacked us." Sakura started.

_'Oh no! She doesn't know not to say anything to Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought to his self.

"Yeah, you know how he is. Always rabbling on about jewel shards and killing me." Inuyasha cut in. Kagome looked at him curiously. Miroku had joined the group at that moment.

"But he just doesn't do it out of the blue. He had to have a motive. Right? I mean, Sango made me hide. Is he after me?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, panic setting in her voice. He dropped his head down, looking at the floor.

"You knew! The whole time, didn't you? INUYASHA!" Kagome voice pierced through ears.

"How could you not tell me? Don't you think I ought to know? I should S I T you right now! Start spilling the beans! Tell me why he wants me!" Kagome stomped her foot with force. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head.

"TELL ME!" She screamed. Inuyasha looked up at her through his bangs, and began to tell her what he planned on doing with her. How he captured Kikyo, and struck a bargain with Inuyasha, if he gave him Kagome. How Inuyasha planned on using Kagome as bait to get Kikyo, but then thought against it. The whole time Kagome was listening to the story, the more furious and hurt she became.

"How could you Inuyasha? How could you ever think about using me like that? I trust you. Why do you always want Kikyo over me?" Tears started streaming down her face.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and when the beads activated, she took off running through the forest.

"Sango, go after her. I will stay here with Inuyasha." Miroku said, kneeling down to Inuyasha's hole. Sango nodded, and took off on Kirara. Inuyasha groaned in agony.

"It's okay Inuyasha. Sango will protect her. Don't move for a while. I think she may have broken some bones this time." Sakura looked down in the hole Inuyasha was in.

"That looked painful." She said.

"S..hut up.."Inuyasha said dryly.


	23. Hot Spring Action

Sango watched the ground below for her raven haired friend. She knew that Kagome couldn't have gone too far, since she was upset. Sango finally spotted her about a half a mile away from Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Sango directed Kirara to fly down in front of Kagome. After Kirara landed, Sango hopped off and ran to her friend, who was sitting at the base of a big oak tree, crying into her knees.

"Kagome.." Sango started, as she kneeled down to Kagome's level.

"Why does he always want to hurt me, Sango?" Kagome's voice was muffled, so Sango got closer to her.

"I give him everything. I'd die for him if I had to. Yet, he still chooses her. What does she have that I don't have?" Kagome's sobbed harder in her knees after that question. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome and brought her into a comforting hug.

"I don't know Sango. He's an idiot. He really doesn't see what he has right in front of him. He's totally blind!" Kagome looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We're friends Kagome, you babble all you want." Sango finally said. Kirara, transformed in her small state, jumped into Kagome's open lap, and gave a small meow, confirming what Sango said.

"Thanks you two. But I don't want to go back right now. I can't handle seeing him. I'd just SIT him again." Kagome and Sango both got to their feet, Kirara being cradled in Kagome's arms.

"Let's go for a walk. Maybe that will help me clear my head. Just us girls." Kagome gave a warm smile. Sango nodded in agreement, but she knew she had to keep a wary eye out, just in case.

* * *

"Here, let me help you out of that hole." Sakura lent a hand down to Inuyasha, who pushed it out of his way.

"I don't need anyone's help." Inuyasha growled as he climbed out of the crater on his knees. Sakura gave him an icy glance, before turning her back to him.

"I do not need to take your attitude Inuyasha. I did not put you in that hole."

"Yeah whatever…" He said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going after her." He crouched down to jump.

"I advise against that." Sakura said, still with her back turned to him.

"And why is that? I have to protect her against Naraku." Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"She does not wish to see you."

"Well duh, I knew that. I don't give a shit though!"

"Suit yourself Inuyasha. I do believe she has more of those, what were they? Sits?" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

Shut up…" He sat down on the ground Indian style with his arms crossed as well.

"Shippo, do you know where Kagome might be heading to?" Sakura asked, looking at the little fox demon.

"The well, probably." Shippo answered with his finger to his chin.

"She didn't go to the well…" Inuyasha muttered.

"I can still smell her." He added, with a quick sniff of the air.

"As long as she does not leave your detection, she will be fine. You will know if something happens to her." Sakura looked towards the West.

"I am going back home. I will see you all once again in the future." She gave warm smiles to Shippo and Miroku, gave an icy glare to Inuyasha, and she set off running through the forest.

"My ass of a brother turned her cold." Inuyasha said after she left.

"I don't know. I think she's still the same." Shippo said looking after her until she disappeared.

"No one asked you, ya idiot." Inuyasha said as he got up off the ground.

"Meany…Just because Kagome left you doesn't mean you've got to take it out on everyone else!" Shippo yelled, sticking his tongue out, which earned him a fist to the head.

"Shut up ya measly kid!" Inuyasha yelled with his fist raised.

* * *

'_I will never understand that Inuyasha. He truly is a mystery.' _Sakura thought to herself as she finally reached the castle. She nodded to the guards as the let her in the gates.

"My love, I have returned!" Sakura yelled as she reached the halls that ran through to the bedrooms. She heard a *_wooosh* _and before she knew it she was pinned against the wall, with her arms above her head. Sesshomaru greeted her with a kiss, that left her mouth bruised.

"I can hardly stand the smell on you." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, which caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. He picked her up bridal style, and walked with her to the room that had it's own hot springs, which was across from their own bedroom. He placed her down gently, and began to undress her slowly, kissing the exposed flesh every time a piece of her clothing was removed. After she was completely undressed, he directed her small hand down his body, staring deep in her eyes as he did so.

"Undress me." He said smoothly, and she complied, doing the same as he did. When she reached his hakama, she tugged it down his strong legs, which exposed his manhood. It was already erect from being aroused by her, standing straight up, like a proud solider. She gazed up at her mate from her crouched position, before she took him in her mouth. He groaned slowly, as he put his hands behind her head, to show her the pace he wanted. When she picked up what he wanted, he dropped his hands to her breasts, grasping them gently with his callused hands. Her groan was muffled, but it still made its point across. She took him all in, sucking as he fondled her. The two were in sync with each other, knowing what each wanted. Sesshomaru lifted her up from her knees and they walked into the hot water together. He pushed her against the bank of the springs, with her back facing him. He kissed her back and neck, as his fingers traveled down her body. He proceeded down her backside, rubbing the outside of her entrance slowly, making sure he aroused her now. She whined softly, showing him that she needed him now. She turned her head to face him, and kissed him as he entered one finger. She moaned in the kiss, as he entered two fingers. He worked his fingers slowly in and out, and in a scissor-like motion, before he entered three fingers. She stifled a hiss of pain, as they still kissed. When he felt like she was worked up enough, he hiked her up just a little higher on the bank of the spring, and put his hand around his penis. He worked it outside the hole first, showing her that he was ready, and when she nodded, he pressed in slowly. She hissed lowly, showing him that she was uncomfortable.

"Relax, my Sakura." He whispered into her ear, and she did so. He slid in more smoothly after that. When he was in, he paused, trying to get control of his self.

"It is so tight." He said to her, and she nodded. He worked slow at first, letting her get a feel of it. When she started to moan in pleasure, he picked up the pace.

"Oh Sesshomaru…it feels so good." Sakura moaned out, biting her lip in sheer pleasure. He reached around her and entered a finger into her pussy, working it at the same pace as he was going from behind.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I cannot take it anymore! I am coming!" Sakura yelled out as he worked both sides. He felt her walls clamp down on him, and it threw him over the edge as he came inside her after she had climaxed.

He withdrew his self from her backside, and turned her over to face him. They stared at each other with greed in their eyes. They wanted more of each other.

"I came to this spring with the intent of cleaning the stench of my half-brother off of you." Sesshomaru stated.

"I suppose that did not go as planned, my love." Sakura said with a kiss on his forehead. He shook his head no, and lowered his head to her neck. He sucked gently at the place where he marked her so long ago. She moaned as she pushed her body against his. She rocked her hips against his slowly, running her fingers through his smooth hair.

"Oh Sesshomaru…you make me feel so good." Sakura whined in his hair. His answered her by moving down to her breasts to suck on the nipple of one.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru…" She spoke lowly, arching her back to help him suck better. Her hand traveled down his body to his growing erection and she grabbed it and moved swiftly. She wanted him and craved him, again.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Sakura?" They both stopped cold at the sound of little Rin's voice coming from down the hall.

"Yes, dear Rin? What is it that you need?" Sakura called to her, her hand still wrapped around Sesshomaru's penis.

"It's bed time, and you guys are supposed to tuck me in, remember?" Rin yelled back.

"Can you not get Jaken to tuck you in, little one?" Sesshomaru asked, taking his mouth away from Sakura's neck.

"I wanted you two to do it!" Rin whined.

"Rin, do not act like a spoiled brat. You know better than that." Sesshomaru warned.

"I'll get Master Jaken to do it…" Rin said sadly, and they heard her footsteps fade away.

"I believe Rin ruined that moment for us." Sakura said as she dropped her hand from Sesshomaru's manhood, as it was losing its erection.

"I believe so as well." Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

**Short, but lemony chapter. I was feeling up to it this time. I've been reading into some other people's fictions, and I was like, they're really good! So I thought I'd give it a shot. I mean, I know I have a lot of Sakura and Sesshomaru "alone time", but I think I went all out on this chapter. Well, I think so.  
Let me know what you think. Oh, and don't worry. Kagome and Inuyasha's time is coming up. REALLLLL soon. Promise.**

**-Sam **


End file.
